


Green Rain

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ÜBERSETZUNG] „Ich mag der Auserwählte sein, Morpheus“, sagte er, beinahe beiläufig, „und das mag meine Bestimmung sein. Aber Trinity ist der Grund. Mein Grund. Ich brauche keinen anderen.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Memorian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108766) by Chaotic. 



> Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der wundervollen, englischen Fanfiction "Green Rain" von Chaotic: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2854103/1/Green_Rain 
> 
> Thanks a lot for your permission to publish the translation of your wonderful story, Chaotic!

Nachdem die Detonation durch das Schiff gefahren war, schaute ich auf, besorgt über das Schicksal meiner überlebenden Crew. Ich war sprachlos vor Erleichterung, als ich Neos Augen offen und auf sie gerichtet sah. Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit Tank zu – und als ich das nächste Mal zurück über das Hauptdeck blickte, küssten sie sich, beinahe verwundert über das, was sie in sich und in dem anderen gefunden hatte.

Ihre mächtige Anziehungskraft zueinander war für jeden vom ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung offensichtlich gewesen – Trinitys freilich war schon zuvor Gegenstand der Neckereien an Bord, wenn sie darauf bestanden hatte, den grünen Ziffern in endlosen Nächten bei ihrem Lauf zuzusehen – aber ich glaube, sie dachten nicht, dass es gegenseitiger Natur sein könnte, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ab diesem Moment allerdings zweifelten sie diese Gegenseitigkeit nie wieder an und ebenso wenig konnte dies irgendjemand sonst tun. Ihre Leidenschaft füreinander war absolut und beinahe erschreckend augenscheinlich bis zu dem letzten Moment, in dem wir sie jemals lebend sahen.

Es wurde ohne einen weiteren Gedanken einfach als Teil dessen akzeptiert, wer Neo war. Er hatte braune Augen, er liebte Trinity über alles, er war über alle Erklärungsmöglichkeiten hinaus begabt. Wir hatten sie alle gekannt, bevor Neo kam, und so wunderten sich die meisten über ihre Veränderung. Nur ich überlebte, um mich eines Neos vor ihr zu erinnern – und so wusste nur ich, dass die größte Veränderung hier lag. Thomas Anderson – ängstlich, linkisch, misstrauisch – war für immer verschwunden. Der wachsame, ruhige, anspruchslose Neo der wirklichen Welt, so sehr angewiesen auf Trinitys stille Präsenz an seiner Seite, und der gebieterische, charismatische Anführer, zu dem er in der Matrix wurde, blieben an seiner Statt.

Er betrachtete Trinity bis zum letzten Moment, in dem ich sie zusammen sah, immer mit demselben Ausdruck, sein Gesicht still und reglos, doch seine Augen leuchtend, zärtlich, voller Emotionen, die zu intensiv, zu mächtig waren, um sie zu benennen – und sie war sein Spiegelbild. Trinity war immer fähig gewesen, ihre Gefühle mit vollendetem Geschick hinter einer Maske zu verbergen, hinter die sie niemanden blicken ließ, von dem sie es nicht wollte, und Neo lernte einiges von ihr in dieser Kunst, sodass ich mir nie sicher war, ob sie einfach unfähig waren, ihre Liebe zueinander zu verbergen oder ob es sie nicht kümmerte, dass es jemandem auffiel.

Es war bemerkenswert, dass sie sogar begannen, einander ähnlich zu sehen. Beide verloren an Gewicht in diesen letzten, anstrengenden Monaten, und die Konturen ihrer Gesichter stachen hervor, besonders bei Trinity, die schon vorher schmal gewesen war. Sie wurde blasser, ihre Augen glichen großen, dunklen Kreisen auf einer ungesund durchscheinenden Haut. Sie erinnerte mich tatsächlich an das fünfzehnjährige Mädchen, das den Mysterien der Matrix erlegen war. Nun war sie den Mysterien um Neos Schicksal erlegen. Sie wusste, dass er Zion retten würde – ich glaube nicht, dass sie das jemals auch nur eine Sekunden bezweifelt hat. Ihre Ängste drehten sich nur darum, was dies für ihn bedeuten könnte. Trotzdem war sie voller Glauben und Überzeugung und diese blauen Augen sahen nie so lebendig, so konzentriert aus, bevor er zu uns kam.

Sie war glücklich, wirklich glücklich und erst da traf mich die Tiefe ihrer vorherigen Traurigkeit. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, nie in Frage gestellt, hatte immer mit Mut, Geschick und Entschlossenheit gekämpft. Sie wurde von ihren Kameraden gemocht, ihre ruhige Würde wurde respektiert, ihre wachsende Autorität war unberührt von Arroganz, ihre Bereitschaft, mehr als ihren gerechten Anteil an langweiligen, schmutzigen oder erbitterten und gefährlichen Aufgaben zu übernehmen, wurde bewundert. Trotzdem hatte sie sich niemals völlig auf jemanden eingelassen, nicht seit dem Tag, an dem sie befreit wurde, und erst, als ich sie mit Neo beobachtete, realisierte ich das. Sie war keine zurückhaltende, besorgte Person mehr – nicht die stille, wachsame Trinity, von der wir alle geglaubt hatten, sie zu kennen. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin, ohne Gedanken an Risiken oder Kosten. Neo wurde ihr Leben.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit so kurz werden würde. Ich hatte Hoffnungen für sie gehegt, die sie, soweit ich weiß, nie geteilt haben. Ich sah Aufgaben für sie in Zion, nachdem der Frieden gekommen war, und eine dankbare Stadt, die ihnen endlich die optimalen Gelegenheiten für ihre Talente ermöglichen würde. Ich stellte mir Kinder vor, mit ihren blauen Augen oder seinen braunen, und dem Gefühl der Sicherheit, das alle Kinder Zions teilen würden, aufgrund ihrer Rolle als Hoffnung für unsere Stadt, unsere Art. Ich habe immer gefühlt, dass ihre Kinder hochgradig gesegnet sein würden. Keine Eltern konnten einander mehr lieben und in solche eine Beziehung hinein geboren zu werden, aus einer solchen Beziehung _heraus_ geboren zu werden, wäre ein großartiges Erbe. Ich glaubte, dass die Zukunft, für die sie so viel riskiert, so viel gegeben hatten, um sie für uns alle zu gewinnen, auch die ihre sein würde.

Sie haben in meiner Gegenwart niemals über die Zukunft geredet. Es war, als ob sie es gewusst hätten. Und trotzdem, ungeachtet dessen, waren sie unbestreitbar glücklich. Ihre Liebe war sehr wirklich und sehr menschlich, auf allen Ebenen – körperlich und sinnlich, emotional, nicht nur spirituell, wie manche, die danach streben, das Andenken des Auserwählten zu schützen, nun behaupten. Sie war seine Geliebte, nicht seine Jüngerin. Es ist entscheidend, dass das verzeichnet wird. Sie hatten große Freude aneinander gefunden und das war genug für sie.

Das war letztlich ihr Geheimnis. Beide waren mutige und fähige und loyale Individuen. Beide haben Zion immer gut gedient. Aber Neos Macht war abhängig von seinem Glauben in sich selbst und diesen bezog er von ihr. Sie glaubte vollends an ihn und er vertraute auf ihren Glauben. Das bedeutete, dass er das Unmögliche erreichen konnte, weil ihr niemals in den Sinn kam, dass er versagen könnte. Er war nie ein arroganter Mensch. Er lehnte immer jede Anregung ab, er solle sein eigenes Schiff kommandieren – dass er uns anführen solle. Er bevorzugte es, in der Öffentlichkeit einen Schritt hinter mir zu gehen, Seite an Seite mit ihr. Und das war typisch für Neo. Seine Fähigkeiten waren für ihn einfach ein Geschenk, unwürdig des Stolzes oder der Würdigung; er trug sie leicht und teilte sie mit uns allen. Ohne die Stärke, die er von Trinity bezog, hätte diese bewundernswerte Menschlichkeit reine Selbstzweifel offenbart.

Ich war immer vorsichtig mit dem Wissen, dass sie den anderen über alles andere stellen würden – einschließlich Zion – weil ich wusste, dass, wäre das bekannt geworden, der Senat gezwungen gewesen wäre, sie zu trennen. Nicht einmal ihre besondere Stellung hätte sie davor geschützt. Es war letztlich gut für uns alle, dass sie beide Willens waren, für Zion zu sterben. Hätte Trinity es nicht gewollt und Neo davon abgebracht – was sie in einem Augenblick vermocht hätte – dann wäre Zion gefallen. Wir sind heute alle hier wegen Neo – und Trinity. Ihr Anteil darf nicht vergessen werden in unserer Hast, ihm zu danken.

Ich sah sie einmal während der Nachtwache, auf dem Hauptdeck des Schiffes, vor den Matrix-Monitoren. Es war Neos Wache. Trinity sollte in ihrer Kabine sein und schlafen, also näherte ich mich verblüfft, angesichts dieses unwahrscheinlichen Pflichtversäumnisses. Aber Neo hielt einen Finger an seine Lippen und als ich sie erreichte, erkannte ich, dass sie auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, ihr Gesicht entspannt und friedlich, ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter, ihre Finger waren miteinander verschlungen. Sie hatte ihr Haar wachsen lassen, nachdem Neo gekommen war, und es hatte ihr Gesicht sehr viel weicher gemacht. Strähnen fielen über ihr Augen, während sie schlief und ohne seinen Blick von den Bildschirmen abzuwenden, schien er das zu fühlen und strich sie mit seiner freien Hand zurück, während er zärtlich einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte, offensichtlich unberührt, dass ich Zeuge davon wurde

„Sie konnte nicht schlafen“, sagte er sanft. „Sie war besorgt, dass es ihre Wache beeinträchtigen könnte, also kam sie, um hier zu schlafen.“

Das Ende war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sehr nahe, weniger als einen Monat entfernt. Es war Neo, nicht Trinity, der von Alpträumen geplagt wurde und nur selten Schlaf fand. Und so wusste ich, dass sie nur bei ihm sein wollte – ob wach oder nicht – und ich dachte plötzlich, dass sie darin weise war.

Neo sagte es. In dieser Nacht auf dem Hauptdeck, als sie schlafend in seinen Armen lag und er einhändig kurze Kommandos in die zahlreichen Bildschirme tippte.

„Ich mag der Auserwählte sein, Morpheus“, sagte er, beinahe beiläufig, „und das mag meine Bestimmung sein. Aber Trinity ist der Grund. Mein Grund. Ich brauche keinen anderen.“

Ich übernahm die Schicht und schickte sie beide ins Bett.

  



	2. Switch

Ich hasste sie am Anfang. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ich sie verdammt noch mal gehasst habe.

Als sie mich rausholten, schlug ich um mich, schrie und fluchte. Versuchte, ihnen Schaden zuzufügen, aber eine Muskelatropie ist dabei nicht hilfreich. Glaubt mir. Ich wollte die ganze verdammte Welt umbringen. Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben durch Anschlüsse an meinem Körper mit Lügen gefüttert und nun dachte dieser Haufen von Irren, das würde mich zum Teil von irgendwas machen. Ich hatte nicht danach gefragt, ein Sklave zu sein, ich hatte ein verdammtes Recht auf Freiheit, ich war nicht dankbar für mein verfluchtes Leben und ich schuldete ihnen gar nichts.

Sie brachten mich so schnell sie konnten nach Zion und warfen mich raus. Kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Dann wurde ich in die Akademie abgeschoben. Und dort war sie.

Sie saß in der Kantine. Groß, abseits. Einen Kerl an jeder Seite. Ich erinnere mich an einen beißenden Stich der Eifersucht. In der High School verachtete ich diese Mischung aus Prinzessin und Schlampe, aber sie hielt die Nase nicht hoch und trug die gleiche Uniform wie wir. Sie stach trotzdem hervor. Ernst und kontrolliert. Sie sieht immer so aus, sogar jetzt, und ich beneide sie darum.

Dillard rief „Trinity“ und sie stand auf und kam herüber, sah mich an.

Ich weigerte mich zu fragen. Ich wusste die Antwort schon. Diese Schlampe mit ihrem offensichtlich akzeptierten Platz in meiner neuen Welt, war auch eine verdammte Legende in der Alten. _Die_ Trinity. Ich konnte nicht erraten, was sie dachte. Ich hoffte nur, dass es verflucht noch Mal kein Mitleid war.

„Trinity, das ist Switch. Kannst du ihr bitte helfen, sich einzugewöhnen?“

„Klar.“ Und sie lief hinüber zu den Anderen, ließ mich hinter sich herdackeln wie das hässliche Entlein. Verwandlung nicht eingeplant.

„Das sind Ghost, Apoc, da drüben ist Maggie und das ist Sparks. Und das hier ist Switch.“ Sie drehte sich zu mir um. „Ich hole dir was zu essen.“

Ghost war zu beschäftigt, Trinity hinterher zu schauen, um mich überhaupt zu bemerken, Sparks war nicht interessiert und Maggie war schon immer zu gottverdammt süß um richtig zu leben, aber meine Augen trafen den Blick von Apoc. Seine Kiefer waren zusammengepresst. Er hatte gesehen, wie ich sie ansah, er erkannte Hass, wenn er ihn sah, und er mochte es nicht. Oder mich.

Ich war böse zu ihr. Aber es schien sie nicht zu kümmern, vielleicht bemerkte sie es nicht einmal, und das machte es schlimmer. Ich versuchte sie bloßzustellen, sie zu demütigen, aber sie war klüger, schneller, einfach besser als ich. Sie schlug mich im Dojo, sie hackte mit aufsehenerregender Originalität und Finesse, sie war besser als irgendjemand sonst in der Lage, die Schiff-Simulationen zu steuern, und nur Ghost konnte sie an der Waffe überbieten – und das in der wirklichen Welt, nicht im Konstrukt. Er war ein Kerl. Er war stärker. Das war alles.

Sie nutzte nie ihr Aussehen. Sie schien nicht einmal zu wissen, dass sie es besaß. Sie ist wirklich nicht an Kerlen interessiert. Sie liebt Ghost, sie wurden am gleichen Tag befreit, aber sie nennt ihn Bruder. Armer Bastard. Wenn er sie mehr wollen würde, ich schwöre, er würde in Flammen aufgehen. Ich vermutete, Apoc würde dasselbe fühlen. Die meisten Kerle taten es. Sogar Sparks war von ihr bezaubert. Schöne Mädchen, die es nicht bemerken, haben Kerle schon immer fasziniert, und bei ihr war es nicht anders. Ist es immer noch nicht.

Sparks hatte, was nötig war, aber er war ein übler kleiner Wichser, sogar damals nervte er mich wie die Pest. Er ist auf eine klischeehafte Weise attraktiv und seine klugscheißerischen Sprüche schienen sie zu unterhalten. Ich wunderte mich darüber, was sie in ihm sah. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich realisierte, dass es nur ihre Andersartigkeit war. Sie ist die meiste Zeit so traurig; seine Leichtigkeit entlastete sie ein wenig. Er ist der einzige Kerl, mit dem sie jemals schlief und ich denke, sie verließ sich auf seine Oberflächlichkeit, dass er es – sie beide – leicht nehmen würde. Seine Wut und Verletztheit, als sie ihn abservierte, versetzte sie in Angst und Schrecken, glaube ich. Sie wird es niemals aussprechen und ich werde nicht fragen. Ihre Privatssphäre bedeutet Trinity viel und es ist das Geschenk, das wir ihr alle zu machen versuchen.

Ich bereitete Sparks danach eine harte Zeit, er hatte auf Mitleid gemacht und sie manipuliert, und das hatte sie nicht verdient. Es machte sie fertig. Ich hätte es vor keinem zugegeben, aber ich mochte sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich machte ihm sein Leben zur Hölle, wann immer ich konnte.

Er war ein Ziongeborener, heulte immer, dass er diskriminiert werden würde, wenn die Akademie jemanden auswählte. Sie stand ihm bei, aus Schuldgefühlen, führte aus, dass alle aus der Retorte automatisch aufgestellt wurden.

„Wir werden in der Matrix gebraucht. Aber Operator müssen brilliant sein, damit wir überleben können; und sie brauchen nur einen auf jedem Schiff. Alle Befreiten können aktiv sein, aber Operator können sich nicht einklinken.“

Ich machte diese Zeile ihrer Verteidigung zunichte, als ich anführte, dass wir uns sehr wohl einem Aufnahmetest unterzogen hätten. Er nannte sich rote Pille. Sie sah mich an und zum ersten Mal huschte etwas über ihr Gesicht. Aber es verschwand so schnell, dass ich nicht erkannte, was es war.

„Wie auch immer. Ich muss los.“ Sie lief davon. Sie war anmutig in der wirklichen Welt und wie ein Panther im Konstrukt, sogar damals. Und sie verschwendete niemals Energie auf etwas. Besonders nicht auf Streitereien.

Apoc drehte sich zur mir und sagte im Plauderton: „Du bist ein Miststück. Weißt du das?“

Wir hatten dieses Gespräch zu dieser Zeit einige Male und ich war mir meiner einigermaßen sicher. Und so fühlte ich mich wie betäubt, als er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir so verflucht sicher bist, dass du nicht so gut bist wie Trin. Du musst nicht sie sein, Switch. Du wärst verdammt gut so wie du bist, wenn du nicht so beschäftigt damit wärst, ein Psycho zu sein.“

Ich kann mich immer noch nicht erinnern, was danach geschah, mein Geist hatte sich völlig ausgeklinkt. Da war weiße, blendende Wut, und ich wusste, ich würde diesen Kerl auseinandernehmen und wenn ich bei dem Versuch sterben würde. Apoc wird mir nie erzählen, was genau ich gesagt habe. Er sagt immer, dass es keine Rolle spielt. Ich weiß, dass es die Art von Müll war, den die meisten Menschen niemals vergeben würden, übler, böser Scheiß, der in den kränkeren Regionen meines Kopfes gelauert hatte, aber er hat mich schließlich trotzdem gefickt. Vielleicht etwas Verstand in mich rein. Was auch immer. Ich hatte niemals Sex wie diesen gehabt. Genauer gesagt hatte ich natürlich noch niemals Sex gehabt, aber in der Matrix hatte ich rumgevögelt. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Aber Apoc kannte mich. Er schien mich sogar zu mögen. Er versuchte, mir ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Er hatte Erfolg. Viele Male, um genau zu sein.

Als wir schließlich aufhörten, hatte ich plötzlich mehr Angst als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben, auch das Aufwachen in der Retorte, im Schleim, mit einer Metallspitze in meinem Kopf, nicht ausgeschlossen. Ich lag im Bett, nackt, die Anschlüsse auf unseren Körpern gut sichtbar, schwitzend – und dieser Kerl, der neben mir lag, hatte langsam begonnen, ein Freund zu werden. Er war still, bewegte sich nicht. Ich hatte Angst davor, was passieren würde, was er den Anderen erzählen würde, dass dies vielleicht eine Art Rache war. Also schrie ich ihn an, er solle gehen, sich verpissen, einfach abhauen. Er nahm mich in den Arm und sagte: „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Du bist der totale Alptraum, Switch. Aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Und ich bleibe. Gewöhn' dich dran.“

Er erzählte es Trinity. Ich werde niemals wissen, was er sagte. Aber als ich sie das nächste Mal sah, blickte sie mich an und sagte: „Ich freue mich für euch. Für euch beide.“

Was eine Menge war, für sie.

„Ich bin ein Miststück“, sagte ich.

Was eine Menge war, für mich.

Ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, mich darüber hinaus zu entschuldigen. Also gingen wir und schossen uns ab. Trin hatte niemals zuvor was getrunken. Sie kotzte. Ich hielt ihren Kopf, sodass sie nicht erstickte, wischte ihren Mund ab, brachte sie dazu, eine Menge Wasser zu trinken, damit sie nicht dehydrierte. Ich denke, das glich einiges aus.

Trin durfte ein Jahr früher gehen – sie hatte bereits alles gelernt, was sie ihr beibringen konnten. Apoc wurde in Morpheus' neue Crew aufgenommen, seine erste Stelle. Trinity handelte einen Deal für uns aus. Wenn Morpheus sie nahm, bekam er auch mich. Es gibt eine Keine-Pärchen-Regel auf den Schiffen – eine Kein-Ficken-Regel, um genau zu sein. Trin arrangierte, dass über die Regel hinweggesehen wurde. Sie hätte sich niemals dazu herabgelassen, einen Deal für sich selbst auszuhandeln – so ist sie einfach nicht. Sie ist zu direkt. Aber sie und Morpheus einigten sich in Bezug auf mich. Er wollte sie wirklich haben. Die meisten Kapitäne wollten sie, aber er hatte schon ein Auge auf sie geworfen, als er sie rausgeholt hatte, das wusste jeder.

Niobe hatte einen eigenen Kapitänsposten im Auge und würde nicht auf die Neb zurückkehren. Gott und der ganzen Scheiße sei Dank, denn ich hasse sie. Sie ist genau das, was ich immer Trinity unterstellt habe. Trin hat es ihr gezeigt. Niobe ist eine dumme Schlampe. Trin ist nicht ehrgeizig, sie will uns nur alle am Leben erhalten und kämpfen. Und sie ist gut darin. Sie nimmt mehr Risiken auf sich als jeder andere in der Flotte, aber sie ist unheimlich. Sie wird niemals zulassen, dass diese Bastarde sie töten. Oder uns. Wir wissen das und Morpheus auch.

Ich hatte kein Verlangen danach, mit dem Orakel zu sprechen, und so kümmert es mich nicht, dass sie mit den beiden reden will. Ich finde es albern und die Beiden stimmen mir zu. Aber Morpheus ist wissbegierig, sie hat sie zu sich berufen und Trin tut immer, was er ihr sagt. Also gehen wir rein, um 19:10 Uhr heute Nacht.

Ich habe immer noch Angst in jeder Sekunde, die wir drin sind, aber ich habe Apoc bei mir, und Trin, die beiden Brüder als Operator. Morpheus scheint jedes Jahr einen Neuen umzubringen, was ein besserer Wert ist als bei den meisten. Wir sind keine Neuen und es wird alles gut gehen. Nur schade, dass das auch bedeutet, dass dieses Arschloch Cypher sicher ist. Mr. Was-zur-Hölle-ist-Privatssphäre. Arme Trinity. Er sabbert beinahe, wenn er sie sieht. Seine Laken sollten laminiert werden.

Ich sähe ihn gerne als Agentenfutter, aber Feiglinge werden nicht geschnappt. Schade.

Ich werde seinen Arsch trotzdem retten. Er ist ein Mensch. Das reicht.

Ich habe jetzt vier Jahre überlebt. Wir alle drei.

Das ist ein Zeichen, dass man auch weiter überleben wird.  


  


°°°


	3. That'll change things

„Morpheus.“ Sie wandte sich zu ihm und lächelte. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Bitte, setz' dich!“

„Orakel.“

„Oh, Morpheus, komm schon. Lass uns das überwinden, ja?“

„Überwinden?“

„Du denkst: _Ich glaube nicht an das hier, an sie. Es ist mir egal, was sie sagt. Es ist mir egal, was sie will. Und warum bin ich überhaupt hier und riskiere meine Crew für diesen Schwachsinn?_ “

„Ja“, stimmte er zu, „das denke ich.“

„Das Problem ist, du denkst auch: _Könnte es nicht doch sein? Könnte ich falsch gelegen haben, als ich die Hoffnung aufgab? Will sie mich deshalb sehen?_ “ Er versteifte sich und sie grinste. „Jeder wirklich begabte Mann, der hier jemals reinkam, fragte sich das. Ob sie eine Unze mehr Ego haben könnten als sie sollten.“

„Begabt?“, fragte er unsicher.

„Und das ist der Teil, auf den sie sich auch immer konzentriert haben.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette.

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Oh, jetzt kommt eine Frage. Ich könnte fragen, was du denkst, was ich meine, aber die Dinge könnten dann ein wenig zu sehr im Kreise verlaufen, sogar für meinen Geschmack, und Gott weiß, wir haben heute nicht die Zeit. So. Was meine ich. Ich vermute, ich meine, dass es ein Unterschied ist, ob man den Weg nur kennt, oder ob man ihn beschreitet. Du kennst ihn, alles klar. Die Frage ist, kannst du ihn auch beschreiten?“

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits.“

Sie nickte, ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Für den Auserwählten wird es immer andersherum sein. Du bist ein guter Soldat, Morpheus. Darüber gibt es keinen Zweifel. Aber du bist es nicht. Der Auserwählte ist keine selbst-wählende Prophezeiung. Wäre es eine, würden wir überrannt werden.“

„Es gibt also einen Auserwählten?“

„Oh ja. Der Auserwählte ist sehr real.“

„Während meines Lebens?“

„Sogar sehr. Freundschaft, das ist der Schlüssel. Du wirst dich um das Individuum sorgen, nicht nur darum, was er vermag.“

Er schwieg einen Moment, als er die Bedeutung dessen erfasste. Sie lächelte.

„Ja, dort ist sie, die nächste Frage, gleich dort. Du bist gut darin, weißt du das? Na los. Frag mich.“

„Trinity“, sagte er, „sprechen Sie über Trinity?“

„Oh, du fragst dich schon seit dem Moment, in dem du sie getroffen hast, wofür sie geschaffen wurde, oder nicht? Seide und Stahl, das Mädchen. Du hast gut an ihr getan, du solltest stolz sein. Sie ist ein verdammt gutes Kind.“ Sie unterbrach sich, nahm einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette, inhalierte tief, dann sah sie lächelnd in seine gespannten Augen. „Aber nein. Nicht Trinity. Sie ist außergewöhnlich, das stimmt, Morpheus. Was sie nicht ist, ist einzigartig.“

„Der Auserwählte ist einzigartig.“ Er seufzte, gestand die Niederlage ein.

„Wäre er denn ein Auserwählter, wenn er es nicht wäre? Das Ding ist, Morpheus, du hattest Recht. Du wusstest sehr gut, dass du es nicht bist; du hättest in den nächsten Jahren gemerkt, dass sie es vermutlich auch nicht ist. Aber es hat mit euch beiden zu tun, das ist verdammt sicher. Du wirst ihn finden. Du und Trinity.“

„Den Auserwählten?“

Sie nickte.

„Und der Auserwählte wird den Krieg beenden? Die Prophezeiung ist wahr?“

„Das es den Auserwählten gibt, der die Macht hat, jeden Menschen in der Matrix zu retten? Oh ja, das ist wahr.“

„Und er wird in der Lage sein, die Matrix nach seinem Willen zu verändern?“

„Er wird sie als das sehen, was sie ist, sogar von innen, sobald er bereit dazu ist. Was dasselbe bedeutet.“

„Warum sollte ich das glauben? Ihnen glauben?“

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung. Niemand sonst wird sie treffen.“

„Aber wenn ich Ihnen nicht glaube, wie kann ich dann den Auserwählten finden?“

„Aber wenn du nicht an den Auserwählten glaubst, was ändert es dann?“ Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, lächelte ihn spöttisch an, dann gab sie nach. „ Komm schon, hast du diese Entscheidung nicht schon vor Jahren getroffen? Nun, jetzt kannst du es ausarbeiten. Was wirklich für dich zählt.“

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?“, fragte er. „Ich, der Auserwählte, Trinity – die Zukunft. Woher?“

Sie zog an ihrer Zigarette, dann deutete sie wage zum Fenster.

„Es ist meine Bestimmung. Wir alle haben eine. Der Trick ist es, sie zu finden.“

„Und meine?“

„Den Auserwählten zu befreien. Ihn anzuleiten. Ihm zu helfen. Armer Junge, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn um seine Bestimmung beneide. Bis auf die Entschädigung.“

„Entschädigung?“

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Wartet Trinity draußen?“

„Ja.“

„Gut. Ich fürchte, unsere Zeit ist um.“

 

°

 

„Trinity, hallo. Ich würde dir einen Stuhl anbieten, aber ich weiß, du willst dich nicht setzen. Du magst es viel zu sehr, so dazustehen. Schön und kontrolliert, nicht wahr?“

Trinitys Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Sie erwiderte nichts. Das Orakel lachte leise.

„Morpheus wird den Auserwählten finden, weißt du.“

„Ich glaube nicht an den Auserwählten.“

„Du hast ihn noch nicht getroffen. Das wird einiges ändern.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen.“

„Oh, das tue ich.“

„Nun. Danke. Sind wir fertig?“

„Wir haben kaum angefangen“, sagte das Orakel aufgeräumt. „Er wird in den Dreißigern sein, ich sollte dich vorwarnen.“

„Batterien können nicht befreit werden, wenn sie so alt sind. Sie sterben.“

„Nun, dieser eine wird es nicht. Schicksal hat die Angewohnheit des Unkonventiollen.“

Trinity seufzte, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und die ältere Frau sagte verständnisvoll: „Ich weiß. Zeitverschwendung, nicht wahr? Und du wirst diese Information nicht mit Morpheus teilen, weil es nur verrücktes Gerede ist, richtig? Die arme Neue – du hasst es, ihr Leben in der Matrix zu riskieren, oder? Sie werden so schnell abgeschossen. Shard wird diese Woche nicht überleben, wenn ich also du wäre, würde ich dankbar dafür sein, dass sie nicht heute sterben wird.“

Trinity warf ihr einen Blick zu, und trotz der aufrichtigen Anteilnahme im Gesicht des Orakels war in Trinitys Augen ein Zorn zu sehen, der ihre Kollegen überrascht hätte.

Das Orakel lächelte.

„Er lag falsch in Bezug auf dich, weißt du?“

„Entschuldigung?“

„Du bist nicht frigide. Oder kalt. Oder in irgendeiner Weise gehemmt. Du kannst lieben, mein Gott, wie sehr du lieben kannst. Da ist sehr viel Leidenschaft in dir, Trinity. Dieser junge Mann konnte sie einfach nicht – entfachen.“

Trinity sah sie scharf an, als das Orakel fortfuhr: „Wir alle machen Fehler. Ich glaube, Switch sagte, dass du mit deinem geschlafen hast.“

„Woher wissen Sie...“

„Kluges Mädchen, Switch. Ihre Selbstüberschätzung ist ein Jammer.“

„Führt das hier irgendwo hin?“, fragte Trinity abrupt.

„Bingo! Direkt zum Punkt. Kein Geschwätz. Ich mag das an dir. Also ohne weitere Umschweife: Du wirst dich verlieben. Verzweifelt verlieben. Du wirst ihn so sehr lieben, dass du für ihn sterben würdest. Und leben würdest. Das ist oft schwerer. Dieser Mann, Trinity – der Mann, den du liebst – wird der Auserwählte sein.“

 

°

 

Trinity hielt die Crew in den folgenden Tagen aus der Matrix heraus, ohne jede Erklärung. Sie gab ihnen Instandhaltungsaufgaben auf der Neb. Sie ignorierte die Beschwerden und Irritationen der Crew, und Morpheus stärkte ihr den Rücken, vertraute ihr, obwohl er es nicht verstand.

Shard bekam einen elektrischen Schlag von einer schadhaften Verbindung – vier Tage nach dem Ausflug zum Orakel. Sie starb bevor Dozer die Verbindung unterbrechen konnte.

 

 

°°°


	4. Fate

Ich sehe Shard an und höre meine eigene Stimme, die dem Rest der Crew sagt, sie sollen die Verbindung reparieren, die anderen Schiffe informieren, Zion Bescheid sagen. Meine Hände sind ruhig, als ich eine Decke über sie lege. Und ich frage mich, ob sie in der Matrix überlebt hätte.

Morpheus ist traurig, aber resigniert. Er hat Besatzungen aufgrund von Fehlern verloren, das war schlimmer. Dies ist Schicksal und er glaubt, dass das besser ist.

Wir kehren auf direktem Weg nach Zion zurück. Das ist vorgeschrieben, ebenso wie die Untersuchung. Die Mehrzahl der Tode wird von Agenten herbeigeführt. Manchmal wird ein EMP ausgelöst, wenn jemand noch eingeklinkt ist. Aber einfache Unfälle, das ist selten. Sie werden hier sehr gründlich sein, so ist es immer. Es ist das unvorhergesehene Risiko, das sie erschreckt.

Sie war erst sechs Monate frei. Sie gab sich viel Mühe, sie war ein gutes Kind.

Morpheus sagt in neutralem Ton, als ob es für alle bestimmt wäre, dass die Gnosis ebenfalls Zuhause sein wird. Eine planmäßige Wiederaufladung. Eigentlich sagt er es zu mir und er meint damit, dass Ghost dort sein wird.

Aber er ist jetzt nicht hier.

Ich fragte Morpheus, als ich mit ihm über den Beitritt zur Neb sprach, ob er Ghost auch nehmen könnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich darf euch nicht beide haben, Trinity. Niemand darf das. Entweder, oder, fürchte ich. Und ich will dich.“

„Aber Sie sagten gerade, dass Sie Switch bekommen haben. Sie ist auch gut.“

„Switch ist exzellent. Aber sie ist auch zu lautstark, um gefragt zu sein. Ich schätze Unabhängigkeit. Die meisten bevorzugen Gehorsam.“

Sie vermisste Apoc so sehr, dass es weh tat. Ich sah es in ihrem Gesicht, jedes Mal, wenn er ging, und die Furcht blieb dort bis zu dem Moment, in dem er wieder anlegte. Aber Morpheus und ich haben das niemals offen erwähnt. Keiner von uns mag Politik. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich gerne auf der Neb diene. Ich wusste, dass er sie nehmen würde, er ist kein Narr.

Es ist deprimierend zu realisieren, wie viele Kapitäne es sind.

Ich habe ihre Beziehung immer bewundert. Es ist so selten, dass Menschen besser funktionieren, wenn sie zusammen sind, als wenn sie getrennt wären. Die meisten Frauen der Flotte sind Single und die meisten von denen, die es nicht sind, hängen an einem charismatischen Arschloch.

Ich hatte niemals das geringste Bedürfnis, zu ihnen zu gehören.

In dieser Nacht weine ich. Ich versuche, leise zu sein, aber das ist ein Schiff aus Stahl, Apocs Kabine ist nebenan. Ich kann oft hören, wie sie sich lieben, obwohl auch sie versuchen, leise zu sein.

Die Neb hallt wieder. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das Schiff hallt von den Toten aus hundert Jahren wieder. Und ich frage mich, wie viele von ihnen wie Shard starben, bevor sie wirklich die Chance hatten, zu leben.

Ich beginne entschlossen daran zu denken, wie ich meine Ausrüstung in Zion waschen kann, wie gut das tun wird. Dann frage ich mich auf einmal, warum sie blau und grau für die Uniformen ausgesucht haben. Die Farben von Blutergüssen. Sie wählten blutrot für die Kapitäne. Taktlos oder einfach angemessen?

Ich versuche das zu tun, was ich immer tue, wenn wir Menschen verlieren. An die praktischen Dinge des Lebens denken. Das Alltägliche. Es klappt immer. Ich weine nie. Nur heute Nacht. Heute Nacht kann ich nicht aufhören.

Ich höre, wie sich das Rad dreht. Switch tappst herein.

Wir geben auf dem Schiff immer vor, dass sie und Apoc nicht in demselben Raum schlafen, das nichts ist zwischen den beiden. Und sie kommen nicht zu meiner Kabinentür, es sei denn, sie holen mich für etwas, und sie kommen nie, niemals herein.

Sie kommt in die Schlafkoje, legt ihre Arme um mich und sagt: „Shhhhhh. Du hältst uns wach, Trinity.“

Sie sagt nicht mehr, hält mich nur an sie gedrängt fest und ich weine mich in den Schlaf. Als ich aufwache, ist sie gegangen und keiner von uns hat es seither erwähnt.

  


°

  


Ghost wartet an der Rampe, als wir aussteigen. Er sieht mich und lächelt langsam.

Switch und Apoc laufen mit uns zu den Fahrstühlen und wir geben vor, nicht zu wissen, wie verzweifelt sie sind. Wir steigen beim ersten vernünftigen Level aus und wandern zu den Gärten, während Ghost mir das gibt, von dem er weiß, dass ich es brauche. Distanzierte Zuneigung.

Ich laufe, bis ich den Friedhof der Neb finde und bleibe stehen, schaue auf die Namen, bis ich es gerade heraus sagen kann: „Ich möchte hier begraben werden. Nicht eingeäschert. Wirst du es nicht vergessen?“

Ghost sieht mich an, sein Gesicht so reglos wie das meine. Und er sagt: „Du wirst nicht sterben, Trinity.“

„Warum?“

Er ist einen Moment still. Dann sagt er weich: „Weil ich nicht ohne dich leben könnte.“

Ich strecke meinen Arm nach ihm aus, lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter und fange an zu zittern.

„Ghost...“

Er legt seine Hand über meine und sieht mir in die Augen. Und ich erkenne, dass er Angst hat.

„Das Orakel...“, beginnt er, „ich hörte, sie wollte dich sehen.“

Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen, ich habe es noch nicht verarbeitet und es ist ohnehin zu persönlich. Also schaue ich ihn an und ziehe langsam meine Hand zurück und er entlässt mich, lächelt.

„Wir brauchen alle unsere Privatssphäre. Du weißt, dass ich das respektiere. Ich werde nicht neugierig sein. Komm, lass uns Maggie suchen. Hast du es gehört?“

„Was?“

„Malia wurde getötet“, sagt er unverblümt und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Scheiße, nein. Wie?“

„Sieht so nach dem Üblichen aus.“

„Sie verflucht sie. Malt sie Zielscheiben auf sie?“

„Das ist nicht nett, Trinity.“

„Aber wahr.“

„Sie geht mit den meisten sorglos um. So lernt sie sie kennen.“

„Wie mit mir. Und dir.“

„Was mir Recht gibt.“ Er lächelt mich an, mit so viel Liebe in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Mein Bruder. Gott weiß, was ich tun soll, wenn ihm jemals etwas passiert.

„Sie wollte immer Hebamme sein. Wusstest du das?“

„Wirklich?“ Er ist überrascht. Er hat Maggie nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Er hätte es tun sollen. Sie war immer perfekt für ihn.

„Sie wollte Liebe, Kinder, Geburten, ein neues Leben. Den ganzen Kram. Sie dachte nur, sie würde es dem Rest von uns schulden, zur Flotte zu gehen...“

„Sich auf Traumata und ansteckende Krankheiten spezialisieren.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und blickt mich spöttisch an.

„Was?“

„Wirst du jemals Liebe wollen, Babies, neues Leben, den ganzen Kram?“

Ich lache ohne jede Fröhlichkeit. Er schaut mich an, zuckt vor mir zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid.“

„Ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur – es sieht so aus, als würde ich mein Leben damit verbringen, zu töten.“

„Tust du nicht.“ Er ist ruhig. Er ist sicher. „Tust du nicht, Trinity. Du beschützt Menschen. Du rettest sie. Wir alle tun das.“

 

  


°°°


	5. Sparks

Manchmal will ich mit ihr darüber reden. Was ich denke. Was ich fühle. Wirklich reden, nicht nur die übliche, lustige Routine. Aber sie ist so verdammt unglücklich und ich kann sie öfter zum Lachen bringen als irgendjemand sonst und so fühle ich mich dafür verantwortlich. Ich habe immer Angst, dass sie Ghost näher stehen könnte als mir. Und dass sie mehr mit ihm teilt, als sie mich jemals teilhaben lassen könnte, weil sie beide aus der Retorte kommen und ich nicht. Ich bin nur der Spaßvogel in der Akademie-Meute. Sparky, der Witzbold. Das ist meine Rolle. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich für sie jemand anders sein kann.

Das erste Mal, als ich mit ihr schlief, war sie in Panik. Was mich in Panik versetzte. Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, wie sie wer-weiß-wo herumschlenderte und niemals ihre aufrechte Haltung verlor, doch plötzlich passierte genau das. Unbeholfen und ungeschickt und sehr, sehr ängstlich. Ich habe sie gesehen, den Stecker gezogen, mit einem Mund voller Blut, und sie springt auf, wischt es weg und spaziert davon als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie ist mutiger als irgendjemand, den ich kenne – und stolzer. Aber sie war zu ängstlich, um ihre Angst zu verstecken und das ist bei ihr noch nicht dagewesen.

Dass ich sie gesehen habe, hat sie aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich habe niemals zuvor ein komplettes Set Anschlüsse bei einer Befreiten gesehen. Sie sind nichts, wirklich, eine Linie, die sich ihre Wirbelsäule hochzieht, ein paar auf ihrer Brust, ihren Armen. Sie sind nicht abstoßend. Aber sie wurde ganz still und das sorgte mich noch mehr. Angst ist eine Sache; dies war Verletzlichkeit, etwas völlig anderes und schlimmer. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie nackt sah und sie will es immer noch nicht wirklich, obwohl sie sich an die Idee gewöhnt. Alles in allem war es nicht das, was ich für uns wollte. Für sie. Ich wollte sagen: Trinity, sie sind nicht das, was du bist. Du bist wunderschön. Und mutig genug, um zu fliehen und sie sind Beweise dafür, du solltest stolz sein. Und ich wollte auch sagen: Ich liebe dich, das tue ich verdammt noch mal wirklich, und vermutlich seit der Minute, in der ich dein komisches, stures, kleines Gesicht gesehen habe. Aber es war nicht wirklich der romantischste Moment des Jahrtausends, mit ihr, plötzlich nur noch Arme und Beine und riesige graue Augen und keine Ahnung, wohin sie irgendwas davon tun sollte. Sie ist immer so beherrscht, sie ist einfach nicht unbeholfen. Noch nie zuvor. Ich kann nicht sagen: Verdammt noch mal, wen interessierts? Du bist trotzdem das schönste Mädchen der Stadt. Weil es keinen Unterschied machen würde, sie würde sich trotzdem beschämt fühlen.

Sie lebt in ihrer Uniform. Kein anderes Mädchen der Akademie geht in Uniform zu Versammlungen, sie haben nicht oft die Gelegenheit, sich aufzutakeln. Inzwischen ist es eine Art running gag – dieses atemberaubend schöne Mädchen, die es einen Scheiß interessiert, ironisches Augenrollen, bla bla. Vielleicht interessiert es sie wirklich nicht viel. Aber es interessiert sie genug, damit sie dieses Restselbstbild hat. Es interessiert sie an Orten, wo sie keine Anschlüsse hat.

Manchmal macht sie einen kleinen Kommentar, der so verdammt komisch ist, dass der ganze Raum auf dem Boden liegen würde vor Lachen. Aber das ist so selten, dass du vergisst, dass sie das kann. Und ich will sie zum Lachen bringen, zum Entspannen, dazu, öfter diese Person zu sein. Wirklich öfter. Ich will, dass sie loslässt, spontan und verrückt und sogar ein bisschen wild ist, obwohl das nicht in Frage kommt. Sie dazu bringen, Emotionen für etwas zu zeigen, irgendetwas, sogar, wenn es nicht für mich ist. Sie braucht das, ich weiß es. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich ihr helfen kann, dorthin zu kommen. Ich frage mich immer, immer, was sie denkt. Ich weiß, dass sie so viel in sich angestaut hat, dafür muss man sie nur trainieren sehen, aber sie lässt es niemals raus, es sei denn, sie ist eingeklinkt. Sie ist unglaublich schnell. Ihrem Code zuzusehen wäre genug, um jeden Kerl nach ihr verrückt zu machen, es ist wunderschön. Tänze. Alle Operator sind sich darin einig. Es ist toll, ihr zuzusehen.

Sie absolvierte dieses Sprung-Programm drei ganze Tage, bis sie es gelöst hatte. Sie war nicht weit über Durchschnitt, wenn man ihre Versuche zählt, nicht ihr Standard, aber die meisten Leute brauchen einige Wochen, um dort hinzukommen, weil die Landung – weh tut. Sie ist furchtlos, benimmt sich immer, als wäre Angst ein Luxus und kein Überlebensinstinkt. Was mir verdammte Angst macht. Ich will nicht, dass meine Freundin selbstvergessen ist, nicht, wenn es um das Leben geht, das sie haben wird, um andere anzuführen, sobald sie abgeht, zur Flotte kommt. Ich will auch nicht, dass sie der Neb beitritt. Ich möchte, dass sie an einem langweiligen Ort ist. Die Hammer zum Beispiel. Aber sie hört nicht.

Ich kann Trinity nicht wirklich entschlüsseln. Noch nicht. Aber ich versuche es.

  


°

  


Und heute in den Nachrichten: Sparky-Boy wurde fallen gelassen, von der Eiskönigin selbst.

Sie sagte, sie wolle es einvernehmlich. Das ist schön. Einvernehmlich. Wie süß. Sie mag es aufgeräumt, verabscheut Unordnung, verehrt Ordnung. Ich wurde einfach sauber weggeräumt.

Verfluchte Schlampe.

Ghost wich ihr nicht von der Seite mit einer ekelhaften Vorspiegelung von Sorge, während er kaum das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht halten konnte. Switch hat es nicht mal versucht. Sie marschierte einfach auf mich zu, pure Gehässigkeit, und sagte: „Wenn du ihr so eine Scheiße nochmal antust, bringe ich dich um. Das meine ich so. Wenn du sie fickst, stirbst du.“

„Als würdest du sie gut genug kennen, dass sie dir erzählt-...“

„Du raffst es nicht, oder, Höhlenjunge?! Ich kenne dich gut genug, dass sie kein einziges, verdammtes Wort sagen musste. Ich kann ein Arschloch eine Meile gegen den Wind riechen, und dich? Ich konnte dich schon von der verdammten Oberfläche riechen. Welche Aktion du auch immer abgezogen hast, um ihr Hirn zu vernebeln, denk nicht mal an eine verdammte Wiederholung. Vertrau mir!“

„Aber du magst sie nicht mal. Das hast du nie.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Aber ich hasse dich, verdammt noch mal. Also rate mal? Du verlierst!“

Switch ist irre. Irre und hat ein beschränktes Vokabular. Sie lebt, um zu hassen, und ich war davon so angepisst, dass es Trinity abbekam, obwohl Trin es einfach schulterzuckend abtat.

Nun, sieht so aus, als gäbe es einen neuen Sheriff in der Stadt. Fantastisch. Einfach verdammt fantastisch.

Ich denke, ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen zu weit gegangen.

Ich habe Sachen gesagt, die andeuteten, dass ich sie besser gekannt habe, als ich tatsächlich tat. Und definitv besser, als sie dachte, dass ich es tat.

Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Und tatsächlich tut es mir auch meistens Leid. Aber sie fragte einfach „Was denn?“ und lächelte kurz. Die Maske ist zurück und sitzt perfekt. Trinity, die Endgültige. Trinity, die Unnahbare.

Aber ich habe ihr Gesicht gesehen, in der Sekunde, nachdem ich es gesagt habe und ich wusste es.

Die Maschinen haben sie gemacht und sie schämt sich dafür.

  


°

  


Sparks sagte: „Du behandelst Menschen, als wären sie nichts weiter als Quellen. Die Liebe spenden. Interesse. Informationen. Du wirst niemals jemandem nah sein. Du bist zum Teil eine Maschine, Trinity. Du wirst davon niemals frei sein. Und du kannst ficken, wen du willst, das macht dich noch lange nicht menschlich.“

 

  


°°°


	6. The Woman In The Red Dress

Ich war nie cool. Weder in der Schule noch in Zion. Ich erwartete nie, auf der Nebuchadnezzar genommen zu werden, weil diese Typen... sie sind alle einfach total cool. Jeder weiß das. Manche Leute sagen, sie sind verrückt, die Älteren finden Morpheus peinlich, aber an der Akademie wissen wir es besser. Sie sind cool.

Morpheus kam, um uns zu sehen, als ich abging. Er sah uns alle an, einen nach dem anderen, er hatte gerade einen freien Posten in seiner Crew. Er fragte, was ich über die Prophezeiung denke, und ich sagte: Ich weiß nicht, was ich denke, ich habe nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Dann fragte er mich, was ich wolle und ich sagte, dass ich Teil von etwas sein wolle. Und er lächelte und sagte: Okay. Und ich ging und vermutete, dass es das war. Die Neb – das sind knallharte Typen. Die kämpfen alle, als ob sie es lieben würden, nicht nur, weil sie müssen. Die sind in allem besser. Mein Programmieren ist gut, mein Hacken, und ich bin mit den Waffen ganz cool, aber in Martial Arts war ich nie so toll. Ich meine, nicht so weit zurück. Ihr wisst schon. Halt ein bisschen. Aber diese Typen haben keine Lücken. Die können alles.

Dann wurde ich einberufen und mir wurde gesagt, dass Morpheus mich will. Er wählte mich aus.

Ich glaube, die anderen glaubten es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht glaubte.

Als ich anfing, war es nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte, ich fühlte mich irgendwie allein. Die Brüder waren cool und Cypher war freundlich, aber ich vermute, die anderen waren zu beschäftigt. Vor Switch hatte ich Angst. Irgendwie störe ich sie. Ich gehe ihr auf die Nerven. Apoc hat diese Art „Halt die Klappe, Mouse“ in einem freundlichen Ton zu sagen und das pisste mich damals ziemlich an. Und dann, eines Tages, war er nicht dort zur Essenszeit, also sagte er es nicht und ich hielt nicht die Klappe. Und Switch rastete aus. Trinity sah sie nach einer Weile an und sagte: „Switch, lass gut sein“ und sie ließ es gut sein, aber es war ein bisschen zu spät. Sie hatte es bereits gesagt. So merkte ich, dass Apoc sie beruhigen konnte und danach ging ich woanders hin, wenn ich merkte, dass Switch da war und Apoc nicht. Und dann, eines Tages, passierte es.

Ihr müsst wissen, dass es auf den Schiffen keine Paare gibt. Das ist eine Regel. Also waren diese Typen nur Freunde, das war alles. Niemals mehr. So weit ich wusste. Und ihr müsst auch wissen, dass die Frau – die Frau in dem roten Kleid – kein Programm ist, dass ich rumzeige. Sie ist nicht einfach irgendjemand. Aber ich war Apoc dankbar und außerdem hatte ich es satt, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, wenn ich jemanden wie sie programmieren kann. Also bot ich ihm an, sie zu treffen. Ein bisschen Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Besondere Zeit, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine.

Switch tickte aus. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Apoc konnte sie nur durch Reden nicht beruhigen, er versuchte es, aber sie hörte nicht zu, und dann küsste er sie einfach. So ein richtiger Kuss, genau dort. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben vor Scham. Als er aufhörte, lachte er und sagte zu ihr: „Du bist immer noch ein Albtraum.“ Und anstatt ihn zusammenzuscheißen, wie ich erwartete, fing sie auch an zu lachen.

Das war der Tag, an dem mir klar wurde, dass die Geschichten stimmen. Diese Crew ist total irre. _Loco_. Die Stecker sind draußen, aber der Code läuft noch.

Ich meine, sie sagte einigen Kram, der mir etwas ausmachte, der mir immer noch etwas ausmacht, sogar jetzt. Es verletzte irgendwie meine Gefühle, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich heulte nicht oder so. Ich brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit. Also ging ich in meine Kabine. Cypher kam, um nach mir zu sehen. Er ist ein guter Typ. Er versteht, wie das ist. Er sagte, dass er Switch auch nicht mag, dass ihm Apoc Leid tue, der total unterm Pantoffel stehe. Yeah. Wir redeten weiter. Dann erzählte er mir, dass er dieses Mädchen in Zion habe, die mit einem Arschloch verheiratet sei, der sie schlug, und dass sie sein Leben und sein Geheimnis sei, dass ich es niemandem erzählen solle. Natürlich habe ich das nicht getan, ich meine, ich werde es auch nie tun. Cypher wirkte richtig einsam.

„Derjenige, der seinen Trieb verleugnet, verleugnet genau das, was ihn zum Menschen macht“, sagte er. „Das sind Heuchler, merk dir das.“

Ich war etwas unsicher, ob ich es ihm anbieten sollte, falls es wirklich erbärmlich war, wie Switch gesagt hatte. Aber als ich es tat, sagte er, er würde sich geehrt fühlen. Er konnte es die anderen nicht wissen lassen, weil Trinity sein Mädchen kennt und es ihr vielleicht erzählt hätte. Sie missbilligt es, weil das Mädchen verheiratet ist und würde jede Chance ergreifen, um sie auseinander zu bringen. Und Trinity könnte das Programm als Betrug auffassen. Sie ist komisch Sex betreffend. Altmodisch. Hatte nie einen Freund, sagte Cypher. Niemals. Obwohl sie hübsch ist und alles. Er sagte, sie habe Angst zu leben.

Ich fühlte mich ihr danach ein bisschen überlegen, wisst ihr, ich vermutete, sie sei ziemlich naiv. Und sie war ruhig und effizient und die Anderen taten, was sie sagte, weil sie Kapitänleutnant war; und auch das nur, weil Morpheus eine Schwäche für sie hat, als ob sie sein eigenes Kind wäre, sagte Cypher.

Dann war ich eines Tages stinksauer, als sie mir sagte, ich solle eine Arbeit nochmal machen, dass ich es das erste Mal nicht richtig gemacht hätte, und ich antwortete ihr entsprechend. Dass sie es selber machen könne, wenn sie verdammt noch mal nicht glücklich damit sei. Sie stoppte abrupt, drehte sich um und blickte mich an. Dann streckte sie sich und lief gemessenen Schrittes zu mir, sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick fühlte sich an, als würde sie Löcher in mich bohren. Ihre Kiefer mahlten, man konnte die Muskeln sehen, und ihre Lippen waren zu einer Linie zusammengepresst. Und als sie sprach, hatte sie einen Legst-du-dich-mit-mir-an-dann-stirbst-du-Tonfall, der mich wirklich, wirklich nervös machte. Tatsächlich sandte er Schauer mein Rückgrat hinunter, um ehrlich zu sein.

„Lass mich dir etwas klar machen“, sagte sie. „Du nervst. Ich sehe darüber hinweg, weil du nichts dagegen tun kannst. Du bist nicht sehr gut. Ich sehe darüber hinweg, weil du noch ein Kind bist. Gelegentlich sehe ich sogar darüber hinweg, dass du schlampig und inkompetent bist, weil es für mich weniger Aufwand ist, mit deiner Scheiße klar zu kommen, als dich dazu zu bringen, es ordentlich zu machen. Aber wenn du jemals wieder aufsässig und beleidigend wirst, wirst du feststellen, dass weder Morpheus darüber hinweg sieht, noch die Flottenkommandanten in Zion und am wenigsten ich. Du wirst deinen Arsch dauerhaft in Zion wiederfinden, und du wirst dir sogar wünschen dort zu sein, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin. Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja“, sagte ich.

Sie nickte und fügte über ihre Schulter hinzu, als sie schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war: „Wenn ich jemals sage 'Spring!', ist deine einzige Nachfrage die gottverdammte Höhe.“

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich am meisten Angst vor Trinity. Es braucht eine Menge, um sie ausrasten zu lassen, aber sobald das passiert – nun... Du würdest lieber einem Squiddie gegenüber stehen. Obwohl ein EMP ihr Temperament besser beschreibt: Setzt alles im Umkreis außer Gefecht. Funktioniert nicht, wenn die Zündung zu schwach ist. Dauert an.

Das erste Mal in der Matrix bekam ich Panik. Die ganze Crew ist gut, alle töten schnell und sauber – _bam, bam, bam and thank you ma'am_. Aber sie sind effizient, professionell. Bei Trinity ist es eine Art Reflex. Es macht sie aus. Sie ist einfach furchterregend. Sie hat diese krassen Tritte drauf, rückwärts über ihren Kopf und vorne hoch, sie kann in die Luft springen, ihre Hände wie eine Tänzerin ausgestreckt, und einen Kerl einfach durch die Wand treten. Wenn jemand auf sie zielt, tötet sie ihn mit einem so schnellen Tritt, dass man ihn nie kommen sieht, und sie benutzt anderer Leute Waffen, sodass sie in ihren Armen Suizid begehen.

Die meisten Leute, die sich vor Trinity fürchten, stehen nur für maximal fünf Sekunden. Danach sind sie tot.

Es ist komisch. Auf der Neb ist Trinity die Person, vor der ich am meisten Angst habe. In der Matrix sind sie und Morpheus die Einzigen, die mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben können.

  


°°°


	7. Green Rain

_Einige Jahre zuvor fiel unser Abflug mit dem der Neb zusammen._

_Ihre Aktion, Neue zu töten, war in vollem Gang; das war der fünfte Tod in einem Jahr. Alle Schiffe verloren Leute, aber diese Verrückten opferten sie._

_Wir standen bei der Logos, bereit zum Aufbruch, Morpheus bei Niobe, und beobachteten, wie Trinity sich von Ghost verabschiedete. Sie ist nicht die Art gefühlsduseliges Mädchen, war sie nie, aber wir sahen, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn umarmte. Er strich rasch über ihren Kopf, ließ seine Hand fallen und sagte dann etwas, was sie veranlasste, ihm einen leichten Schlag zu verpassen und zu grinsen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und stand dort für eine Minute oder so und sah nur zur Neb hinüber. Ihr Gesicht war reglos._

_Niobe schnaubte._

„ _Das Mädchen kann nicht so dumm sein, dass sie es nicht merkt. Sie wäre sonst tot“, sagte sie._

_Morpheus machte einen Laut, der beinahe – verächtlich war. Und Niobe lief einfach weg und an mir vorbei die Rampe hinauf, ohne zurückzuschauen._

_Sie kam mit Lock zusammen, als wir das nächste Mal zu Hause waren._

  


°

  


„Überlass mir deine Codes, Switch. Wenn du stirbst, kriege ich sie nie.“

„Du wirst dich scheiße fühlen, wenn sie tatsächlich stirbt, Sparky“, sagte Apoc. Er hatte den Punkt erreicht, wo er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht sterben würde.

„Nee. Das ist dein Job. Ich würde einen Mangel an Fürsorge erleben.“

Apoc grinste. „Immer der Charmeur.“ Er stand auf und begann, die Zinnbecher von allen einzusammeln.

„Nicht für mich.“ Trinity entfernte ihren Becher hastig. „Ich hatte genug. Ich gehe jetzt.“

„Du konntest deinen Alkoholkonsum noch nie händeln“, sagte Switch.

„Wahr. Das ist wahr. Aber ich habe auch nicht deine Übung. Und ich kann mein Temperament zügeln. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt.“

„Zickenkrieg?“, fragte Sparks.

Switch lachte. „Nur, wenn du dich freiwillig meldest. Das fände ich gut. Du und Ballard. Toller Zeitvertreib.“

„Apoc ist deine Zicke. Er würde das machen. Mit ihm könnte ich es jeden Tag aufnehmen.“

Trinity stöhnte. „Müsst ihr zwei das immer machen? Gott. Ich dachte, wenn wir tatsächlich da raus gehen, würden wir erwachsen werden. Aber nein...“

„Hey, du kannst erwachsen sein, wenn du willst. Wir halten dich nicht auf.“

„Nein“, stimmte sie zu und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett. Ich muss um siebenhundert im Dock sein.“

„Oh, komm schon...“

„Im Ernst, muss ich. Ich muss die Installation der neuen Pads überwachen.“

„Ah, die Tücken der Bevorzugung.“

„Switch...“

„Ach, verdammte Scheiße, Trin. Du verdienst es, denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Jetzt verpiss dich, bevor ich noch sentimental werde.“

„Kannst du das?“, fragte Sparks mit noch größerem Interesse.

„Nicht in deiner Nähe, Sparky, nein. Du saugst alles Süße aus mir raus.“

„Definitiv Apocs Job.“ Sparks stand auf. „Armer Bastard. Ich begleite dich, Trin.“

„Ich kann alleine laufen.“

„Einverstanden. Aber ich brauche einen Notausgang. Switch sucht ein Opfer. Also begleite ich dich.“

Zion war dunkel, als sie gingen, und leise. Es war mitten in der Woche und nur wenige Schiffe waren angedockt.

„Also“, sagte Trinity nach einer Pause, „wie geht’s?

„Auf der Logos? Okay. Ghost ist genauso gut darin, zu versuchen sich umzubringen, wie immer. Ich bin genauso gut darin, ihn davon abzuhalten. Also keine Sorge.“

„Triffst du dich noch mit diesem Mädchen?“

„Zuka? Nee. Es hat nicht funktioniert.“

„Tut mir Leid.“

„Gott, mir nicht. Mädchen aus Zion haben keinen Schimmer. Die glauben immer, es wäre glamourös da draußen.“

„Erzähl ihnen was anderes?“

„Verdammt, nein! Was immer funktioniert, ist mein Motto.“

„Richtig.“

„Du?“

„Ich?“

„Irgendjemand?“

Trinity lachte schwach. „Wie das? Ich meine, Tank ist zu jung, Dozer verheiratet, Morpheus – nun, er ist Morpheus, Apoc ist Apoc, Mouse – Gott!“

„Da ist immer noch Cypher...“

„Oh scheiße, bitte nicht. Nicht mal im Scherz.“

„Apoc denkt, er ist okay.“

„Natürlich denkt Apoc das.“

„Vermutlich kommt er deshalb auf Switch klar.“

Trinity grinste. „Sie hat eine große Klappe“, sagte sie mit offensichtlicher Zuneigung.

„Wie ich?“

„Oh, aber auf bessere Weise.“ Sie drehte sich um. Sie hatten ihr Level erreicht. „Jetzt geh weg.“

Sparks legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, zog sie in eine seitliche Umarmung.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich dieses Mal nicht umgebracht hast. Aber es muss gesagt werden: Du kostet mich verdammt viel Glück.“

„Glücksspiel ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit.“

„Nee. Die Außenseiter bleiben dabei. Ich ziehe mich daraus zurück, wenn etwas passiert.“

„Wunderbar. Jetzt verpiss dich, du wirst rührselig.“

„Nacht, Trin.“

„Nacht, Sparky. Pass auf meinen Bruder auf.“

„Tue ich das nicht immer?“

„Gott sei Dank. Jetzt lass mich in Frieden. Geh weiter.“

  


°

  


_Eigentlich ist er ein Faulenzer. Aber irgendwie wurde er eine Arbeitsbiene._

_Ich vermute, deshalb fand er es nicht schon im üblichen Alter raus. Er wurde erfolgreich in das ökonomische System eingebunden, sicherlich um ihn davon abzuhalten, Fragen zu stellen._

_Er ist ein Programmierer, also sind seine Fähigkeiten solide. Solide – das kann ein Problem darstellen. Es macht einen mehr zu einem der ihren, und es ist eine schwer zu durchbrechende Angewohnheit. Glücklicherweise denkt er eher unkonventionell. Er denkt wie ein Hacker. Also ist sein Wissen eine Grundlage, kein Gefängnis._

_Sie haben seinen Körper, aber sein Geist ist nur geliehen._

_Er beginnt, ihn wieder zurück haben zu wollen._

_Er ist dunkel. Er ist ruhig. Er ist linkisch. Er ist unbeholfen. Er stößt an Gegenstände, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegt. Er ist sehr unordentlich, was mich irritiert, selbst durch den Bildschirm._

_Er ist einsam, er hat sich von den Leuten abgewandt, verbringt jede freie Minute vor dem Computer. Ich erinnere mich daran. Er ist sehr unglücklich. Daran erinnere ich mich auch._

_Er ist freundlich._

_Als ich ein Kind war, schaute ich oft dem Regen zu, der nachts gegen das Fenster fiel. Es war wunderschön, obwohl es niemals wirklich passiert ist. Manchmal fühlt es sich genauso an, dem fallenden Code zuzuschauen. Er ist weg, bevor du wirklich dazu bereit bist, ihn gehen zu lassen. Aber dann ist er schon verschwunden._

_Der Code formt Muster, sobald man weiß, wie man ihn richtig liest. Der Code mancher Leute ist exquisit. Er tanzt vor deinen Augen in einem endlosen Strom von Schlichtheit. Von Richtigkeit._

_Es ist sehr spät. Jeder schläft und ich hätte Apoc schon vor über einer Stunde holen sollen, damit er übernimmt._

_Was denkst du, Neo? Was denkst du, ist die Ursache? Hast du Angst? Ich denke schon. Du musst Angst haben. Welche Erklärungen hast du? Sind sie furchterregend?_

_Sie werden nicht furchterregend genug sein. Es tut mir Leid, aber sie können es nicht sein._

_Du beginnst zu spüren, dass dein gesamtes, bisheriges Leben eine Lüge ist. Komplette kognitive Dissonanz. Mit diesem Gefühl sind Schlafstörungen unvermeidlich._

_Ich kann auch nicht schlafen._

_Wir haben niemals jemanden über dreißig erfolgreich befreit. Sie haben alle einen Schock bekommen. Sie sind alle gestorben._

_Neo ist fünfunddreißig._

„ _Trinity?“_

„ _Morpheus.“_

„ _Habe ich dich erschreckt?“_

„ _Nein. Nein, ich habe dich gehört.“ Er weiß, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sage. Aber es stört ihn nicht. Er setzt sich langsam neben mich und beobachtet still den Eingespeisten._

_Wir beobachten ihn länger als zwanzig Minuten und keiner von uns spricht. Wir sitzen und beobachten den endlosen Fall des grünen Regens. Dann seufzt Morpheus und ich sehe ihn an._

_Er lächelt selig, er hat den Blick eines erfüllten Mannes._

„ _Trinity. Er ist es. Ich weiß es. Er ist der Auserwählte.“_

  


_°_

  


„Glaubst du an diesen Auserwählten-Müll?“

„Warum?“

„Ich fragte mich nur. Ob diese unsinnigen Bücher in irgendeiner Weise helfen. In anderer Weise als nur intellektueller Masturbation, um genau zu sein. Also – irgendwelche Perlen der Weisheit?“

Ghost dachte einen Moment nach. Dann sagte er: „Ich denke nicht, dass Wissen hilft. Tatsächlich denke ich, es kann ein Nachteil sein. Es engt deine Gedanken ein. Locke sagte: 'Meines Erachtens ist oftmals mehr von den unerwarteten Fragen eines Kindes zu lernen, als von den Unterhaltungen der Männer, die sich in ausgetretenen Gleisen bewegen, gemäß den Begriffen, die sie anderen entlehnt haben und den Vorurteilen, die ihre Erziehung ihnen beigebracht hat.'“

„Verdammt“, sagte Sparks verblüfft, „Deadbolt hat das gesagt?“

Ghost sah Sparks an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

„John, nicht Jason. Alles Wissen ist erworben, nichts angeboren. Großer Befürworter der Tabula rasa.“

„Rosa? Es ist zum Heulen. Was ist das mit den Retorten und ihrer Besessenheit von verdammten Blumen und verdammtem Essen? Ihr Leute. Ihr müsst mal auf den Boden zurückkommen.“

„Du verstehst das nicht. Du hast nie eine Blume gesehen.“ Ghost seufzte, bevor er einräumte: „Aber dann habe ich auch nie eine gesehen.“

  


°

  


_Ich habe noch nie so viel Fürsorge und Mittel für einen gerade Befreiten gesehen. Nichts wurde eingeschränkt, an nichts gespart. Alles Erdenkliche, was seinen Zustand auch nur um einen Bruchteil verbessern könnte, wurde getan._

_Aber er ist trotzdem fünfunddreißig._

_Wir haben Russisches Roulette gespielt und ihn nicht mal gewarnt, dass die Waffe geladen war._

_Und es hört nicht auf._

_Die Regeln sind streng: Maximal drei Stunden Training am Tag im ersten Monat. Manchmal nehmen die Leute das Training begeistert an, weil sie wieder eingeklinkt sein wollen. Es kann die Eingewöhnung zerstören. Die Leute fangen an, die Realität zu verdrängen, werden Konstrukt-Junkies. Manchmal führt es zu unheilbaren Schäden. In anderen Fällen bringen sich die Leute einfach um. Ich weiß nichts davon, dass Morpheus das jemals zuvor ignoriert hat, aber er war neugierig zu sehen, welche Ausdauer Neo hat und es scheint, dass er Tank gesagt hat, Neo so lange trainieren zu lassen, wie er will, nur um zu sehen, wie lange er durchhält._

_Zwölf Stunden am ersten Tag, einschließlich des Kampfes und des Sprungs._

_Er hat beim Sprung versagt. Und das hat mir große Angst gemacht. Wenn es ein Fehler ist, wenn Neo einfach nur wie der Rest von uns ist, dann könnte Morpheus nur dann mehr tun, um ihn umzubringen, wenn er ihn aussenden und es einfach ausprobieren würde._

_Er ist so höflich, findet sich einfach ab. Ihm wurde erzählt, dass er allein der wichtigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten ist und seine einzige Reaktion ist es, es abzutun und weiter zu lernen, wie er sich im Hier und Jetzt verhalten muss. Er wurde dadurch nicht gebrochen, verdorben, erschreckt. Er hat es weder angenommen noch abgelehnt. Er hat es einfach abgetan als Etwas, dessen man sich bewusst ist, um sich in einiger Zeit nochmal damit zu beschäftigen._

_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so stark zu sein._

_Während ich ihn beim Schlafen beobachtete, wollte ich ihm so sehr das Gesicht streicheln, dass ich meine Arme verschränken musste. Ich wollte es ihm nur versichern. Dass er nicht allein ist, dass er das tun kann, dass wir ihn auffangen, dass alles okay sein wird._

_Das ist so ein Müll._

_Ich wollte ihn einfach nur berühren._

_Er ist sehr, sehr klug. Die Leute bemerken es nicht, weil sie die Dateien nicht sorgfältig genug gelesen haben und die meisten wüssten auch nicht, was sie da gesehen haben, wenn sie es getan hätten. Es ist nicht das, was er getan hat, es ist das Wie. Subtil. Klar. Perfektionistisch. Und dieser schlichte, elegante Stil sagt mehr, als jeder protzige, offensichtliche Erfolg es könnte. Er konzentriert sich instinktiv auf das, was zählt, lässt das Irrelevante wegfallen und weiß genau, was was ist. So sauber. Das ist sehr selten. Ein unfehlbares Indiz. Das ist die Essenz von jemandem, der begabt ist._

_Die Leute fragten mich dauernd, ob ich ihm zustimme. Hat Morpheus Recht? Ist er der Auserwählte? Und ich weiche immer aus, verteidige ihn und umgehe die Frage. Ich antworte nie._

_Und die Wahrheit ist, ich weiß es nicht._

_Und die andere Wahrheit ist, ich will, dass er es ist._

  


  


_°°°_


	8. Savior Child

„Verdammt gutaussehend“, sagte Switch, „oder er wird es sein, mit mehr Haaren.“  
  
„Wer?“ Trinity füllte einen Becher mit Wasser und setzte sich.  
  
„Haben wir mehr als einen Glatzkopf hier?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte Trinity, „tatsächlich sind es drei.“  
  
„Sehr lustig.“  
  
„Danke, dachte ich mir auch.“  
  
„Ich meine den Heiland. Echt verflucht schön. Mein Rat, Trinity? Nagel ihn, so lange er gut und frisch ist, bevor er nach Zion kommt und die Aufmerksamkeit ihn verdirbt. Verdammt, wenn ich frei wäre, würde ich ihn selbst bespringen.“  
  
„Hallo?“, fragte Apoc trocken, „erinnerst du dich an mich?“  
  
„Ja, und ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich passen muss! Was willst du mehr? Blut? Dieser Junge ist so über jede Skala hinaus anbetungswürdig, es ist, als ob ein Filmstar seine DNA in einen Labradorwelpen injiziert hätte.“  
  
Apoc hob eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt wird es abartig. Um nicht zu sagen illegal. Irgendeinen Filmstar im Kopf?“  
  
„Vorsicht. So starten Gerüchte.“  
  
„Hast du viele gestartet?“  
  
„Jep. Frag Richard Gere.“  
  
„Gott“, sagte Trinity, „das warst du?“  
  
„Und du dachtest, das Restselbstbild wäre cool, he? Wir haben alle unsere Talente.“  
  
„Manchmal machst du mir Angst, weißt du das?“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du mal wieder flachgelegt werden musst. Wie lange ist es her, Trin?“  
  
„Was ich brauche, ist ein neues Pad im vierten Port-Quadrat. Es feuert nicht richtig. Mal wieder.“ Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Es hört nie auf.“  
  
„All die Arbeit und keine Spiele...“  
  
„Hält uns der Kram am Leben?“  
  
Switch sah sie einen Moment an, dann führte sie ihren Becher an den Mund, versteckte ein Grinsen. „Also findest du nicht, dass er hübsch ist?“  
  
„Wer, Neo?“, fragte Trinity und zuckte die Schultern, ein Bild von Desinteresse. „Kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass er mir aufgefallen ist.“ _  
_

 

 °

 

_Sie liegt natürlich richtig. Mit beidem. Ich könnte mir dieses Mannes nicht bewusster sein und er ist wirklich, wirklich... schön ist das einzige Wort. Seine Knochenstruktur, seine außergewöhnlichen Augen, einfach die Art, wie er sich bewegt. Seine Unbeholfenheit ist so liebenswert, es ist die entschuldigende Art eines Kerls, der nicht weiß, dass er umwerfend ist. Ich fragte mich, wie jemand, der so lebte, so viele Frauen haben konnte, die ihm verfallen waren, aber als ich ihn traf, verstand ich es. Ich verstand es absolut. Und ich bin erbärmlich dankbar, dass er das absolut nicht wahrnimmt; dass er nicht der Player ist, der er sein könnte._  
  
Ich kenne ihn kaum, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden gefunden, mit dem das Zusammensein so einfach ist. Er gibt mir nie das Gefühl, zu verschlossen zu sein. Er ist so zurückhaltend, kommt mir niemals zu nahe, aber heute morgen stolperte ich leicht, als ich die Leiter hinunter stieg, Mouse oder jemand anderes hatte irgendwas verschüttet, und bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, lag seine Hand auf meinem Arm. Hat mich gestützt. Und plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr atmen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er da war. Wusste auch nicht, dass er so gute Reflexe hat.  
  
Ich bin nicht gut darin, in Menschen zu lesen. Das ist ein Problem in diesem Job. Das ist das einzige Feld, in dem ich beinahe schon katastrophal schlecht bin. Aber mit Neo ist es anders. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Vielleicht weil wir uns ähnlich sind. Aber ich verstehe ihn instinktiv, bis zu einem Punkt, an dem es mich überrascht, wenn andere es nicht mehr können. Es scheint so offensichtlich zu sein. So einfach, in ihm zu lesen. Aber es ist nicht einfach, nicht für alle. Nur für mich.  
  
Es ist seltsam, wie berauschend das ist.

 

°

  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Sie schaut hoch. Sie muss überrascht sein – sie war offensichtlich meilenweit weg – aber er kann keinerlei Hinweise darauf entdecken. Sie ist genauso ruhig und klaräugig wie immer.  
  
„Neo.“  
  
„Entschuldige, ich werde gehen...“  
  
„Nein. Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, dass du wach bist. Das ist alles. Setz' dich.“ Sie steht auf, läuft hinüber zur Theke. Er kann hören, wie sie etwas eingießt und dann reicht sie ihm einen Becher. „Hier. Es ist nur Wasser, aber wenigstens ist es heiß. Hat dich die Kälte geweckt? Es gibt noch mehr Decken, falls du welche brauchst.“  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, während er den Becher entgegen nimmt. „Danke.“  
  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“  
  
Er nimmt einen Schluck, schüttelt erneut seinen Kopf. „Du kannst auch nicht schlafen“, sagt er. Es ist eine Aussage, keine Frage.  
  
Sie sieht ihn an, wartet auf die unausweichliche Nachfrage, aber sie kommt nicht.  
  
„Wie alt warst du?“, fragt er stattdessen.  
  
„Als ich befreit wurde?“  
  
„Nein. Das Schatzamt.“  
  
„Ah“, sagt sie, „ich war fünfzehn.“  
  
„Jesus.“ Seine Augen weiten sich, als er das verarbeitet. „Als ich in dem Alter war... Gott. Ich habe solchen Scheiß noch nicht gemacht.“  
  
„Es war nicht so hart, wie du es dir vorstellst.“ Die Antwort kommt automatisch.  
  
„Klar. Darum hat es auch keiner jemals geschafft.“  
  
Sie schaut auf und lächelt, zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich hatte einen Grund. Erstaunlich, was man leisten kann, wenn man verzweifelt ist. Jedenfalls schaffen es viele, wenn sie draußen sind. Es kommt nur nicht raus, das ist alles.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Jap. Es ist das Gesellenstück der Akademie – wo Zion uns trainiert.“  
  
Er ist für eine Weile still, dann fragt er: „Welcher Grund?“  
  
„Hmm?“  
  
„Du sagtest, du warst verzweifelt. Das war die Motivation.“  
  
„Oh.“ Sie schweigt und dann sagt sie: „Ich musste Morpheus finden.“  
  
„Er hat dich nicht gesucht?“  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sie haben mich nur rausgeholt, nachdem ich das Schatzamt gecrackt hatte. Sofort danach, um genau zu sein. Deswegen habe ich überlebt.“  
  
„Die Maschinen wissen, dass du es warst?“  
  
Sie nickt. „Sie wissen genau, wer ich bin.“  
  
„Warum sagen sie es dann nicht? Auf der Gesuchten-Liste? Jeder sucht nach einem Kerl.“  
  
„Sie wollen nicht, dass mögliche Zielpersonen es wissen. Sie würden mich vielleicht suchen, genau wie Morpheus. Frauen würden vermutlich eher nach mir suchen. Sein Gesicht zu veröffentlichen brachte Nachteile mit sich. Es war ein Reinfall – sie wollen keinen zweiten. Besonders weil ich jetzt die ersten Annäherungen mache.“  
  
„Oh“, sagt er, „richtig.“ Er fummelt an einem losen Faden am Saum seines Ärmels. „Also... kontaktierst du alle Zielpersonen?“  
  
„Klar. Ich bin Kapitänleutnant. Das gehört dazu.“  
  
„Also ist diese Weiße-Kaninchen-Sache – der Club – ein Standardprozedere?“  
  
„Ach, das“, antwortet sie. „Nein. Nein, das habe ich vorher noch nie gemacht.“  
  
„Hast du nicht?“ Seine Augen begegnen den ihren.  
  
„Nein“, sagt sie. Ihre Worte klingen rau. „Jeder Erstkontakt ist anders – so ist es sicherer.“  
  
Die Augen senken sich erneut. „Richtig. Also, fünfzehn. Du warst bei der... Akademie?“  
  
Sie nickt. „Jap. Wir alle gingen dorthin. Bis auf Cypher, er war schon zu alt, als er befreit wurde. Der Rest von uns, ja.“  
  
„Du warst mit Switch dort?“  
  
„Hmhmm.“  
  
„War sie... genauso? Damals?“  
  
Sie lächelt plötzlich, amüsiert. „Oh ja. Sie ist das, was man beständig nennen könnte. Schon immer.“  
  
„Okay“, sagt er, unsicher.  
  
Sie schaut ihn an. „Du wirst dich an sie gewöhnen.“  
  
Ihre Stimme hat sich nicht verändert, aber er bemerkt plötzlich, dass die Frauen sich nahe stehen, fast wortlos, wie ihre Interaktion in seiner Nähe. Es macht im Mut, dass Trinity so viel für jemanden empfinden kann. Er möchte der Freund dieser Frau sein; in diesem Moment möchte er das so sehr, wie er noch nie zuvor etwas wollte. Er hat noch nie jemanden wie sie getroffen, er ist introvertiert, er hat immer der Einsamkeit den Vorzug gegeben. Aber mit ihr zusammen zu sein, mit dieser ruhigen Stille, ist sogar noch erholsamer. Vielleicht verliert er auch nur den Verstand. Vielleicht hat er nur Angst, hier verrückt zu werden, wenn er zu oft allein gelassen wird. Aber er glaubt es nicht. Wenn er mit ihr redet, kristallisiert sich aus allem eine Bedeutung heraus. Wenn er sie ansieht – diese kraftsparende Anmut, diese ruhige Haltung – kann er daran glauben, dass Freiheit alles ist, worauf er gehofft hat.  
  
Er glaubt an sie, bemerkt er. Was auch immer verwirrend sein mag, sie ist es nicht. Fremd mag sie sein, aber sie ergibt einen Sinn für ihn.  
  
„Sie ist mit Apoc zusammen, oder?“, fragt er, als er realisiert, wie lange er geschwiegen hat. Er starrt sie an, hat Angst, dass sie geht.  
  
„Ja“, sagt sie, „schon eine Dekade jetzt. Aber wir erwähnen es nie. Es gibt eine Art Don't-ask-Don't-tell bezüglich Beziehungen auf Schiffen. Es ist einfach, wie es ist. So können sie Leute wegschicken, wenn es chaotisch wird. Offiziell entlassen sie Paare, deswegen können sie das machen. Es ist also, hm... eine Art _faux pas_...“  
  
„Erwischt.“  
  
Sie sieht ihn an. „Es ist nicht nötig, oder? Du würdest dort nicht hingehen.“  
  
„Ich mag es nicht... keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Im Leben anderer herumzuschnüffeln? Ja, das habe ich gemerkt.“  
  
Er wird von einer plötzlichen Sorge erfasst, dass sie ihn unterschwellig kritisiert; dass sie, wie so viele andere Frauen, die er gekannt hat, eigentlich meint: Du kümmerst dich einen Scheiß um andere, außer um dich selbst. Aber als er hochschaut, sieht er ihren Blick auf sich gerichtet, klar, ungeschützt, und er erkennt uneingeschränktes Einverständnis in ihren Augen.  
  
„Du auch nicht“, sagt er plötzlich, als ihm klar wird, wie wahr das ist. „Deswegen verstehst du es.“  
  
Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, aber es ist keine abwehrende Geste. Es ist Zustimmung.  
  
„Das ist der Grund, warum es in deiner Nähe so erholsam ist“, sagt er, als ob er über ein Puzzlestück gestolpert wäre. Die Antwort auf etwas, das ihm Rätsel aufgegeben hat. „Keine Ansprüche.“  
  
Sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben, könnte er sich selbst treten, aus tausenden Gründen. Er weiß nicht, was schlimmer klingt – dass er anscheinend Frauen bevorzugt, die keine Ansprüche haben, oder dass er klingt, als ob er versucht, ihr ein unglaublich unaufrichtiges Kompliment zu machen. Das ist _die_ Trinity, und er beschrieb sie soeben als anspruchslos. Und er ist sich darüber im Klaren, wie anspruchsvoll sie sein kann. Er hat bereits mit ihr trainiert und sie hat ihn härter dran genommen als Morpheus. Er hat genug Blutergüsse, die das beweisen. Aber als er sie ansieht, scheint sie ungerührt. Sie nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Dann räuspert sie sich und zum ersten Mal sieht er sie mit etwas kämpfen.  
  
„Das gleiche“, sagt sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme ist klar, aber fast lautlos. „Mit dir, meine ich.“  
  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich und halten sich aneinander fest. Es herrscht eine absolute Stille. Später werden sie sich fragen, ob sie daran gedacht haben, weiter zu atmen.  
  
„Hey“, sagt eine Stimme und zerstört den Moment. Sie schrecken auf und schauen überall hin, nur nicht zueinander.  
  
„Cypher“, sagt Trinity brüsk und erhebt sich. „Bin ich dran?“  
  
Cypher sieht sie an, dann Neo.  
  
„Trin, du bist seit fünfzehn Minuten dran. Ich sollte längst schlafen. Vermute, Neo ist ein ziemlicher Konversationskünstler, huh?“ Er legt eine Hand auf Neos Schulter. „Trinity“, sagt er, sein Ton vertraulich, „ist _niemals_ zu spät. Wegen nichts.“ 

 

°

  
  
Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war ihre Stimme, die _**N**_ _ **ein!**_ schrie – und dann ihr Haar an seinem Gesicht, als sie sich über ihn warf. Dann fuhr ein versengender Energieschub durch seinen hinteren Anschluss wie eine plötzliche, quälend langsame, explosive Migräne.  
  
_Jesus. Das ist schlimmer als die Kugeln._  
  
Er fühlte, wie sie zusammenzuckte, unnachgiebig, und realisierte, dass ihr eigener Anschluss die volle Auswirkung abbekommen hatte, exponiert, als sie ihn mit ihrem Körper vor dem Schlimmsten abgeschirmt hatte.  
  
Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er in Schwärze, jedes Licht erloschen, die einzige Beleuchtung kam von flackernden Flammen im zerstörten Hauptdeck. Aber er konnte ihr Gesicht im Schein dieses Feuers erkennen, ein Gesicht, geschockt und verletzlich, als sie in seine Augen sah. Und er bemerkte, das sie endlich Angst hatte. Angst, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und Angst, dass er es konnte.  
  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Arm entlang, hoch zur empfindsamen Kurve ihrer Schultern, wie er es schon seit Tagen hatte tun wollen, bis seine Handfläche in ihrem Nacken zum Liegen kam. Dann hob er seinen Kopf, zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie.  
  
Drei Wochen zuvor war er in einer Welt voller Krieg und Verlust und Furcht aufgewacht, nur mit Freiheit und Freundschaft, um eine trostlose und unglaubliche Wahrheit zu erwärmen. Nun war er erneut wiedergeboren worden und dieses Mal inmitten von Liebe. Er hatte ihre Stimme dort drin gehört, so klar, als ob sie neben ihm stehen würde, und plötzlich war es natürlich, dass er sie gehört hatte, natürlich, dass er den Tod besiegt hatte, um zu ihr zurückzukehren und natürlich, dass sie sich küssen sollten. Seine Zunge war plötzlich beweglich, in einer Sprache, von der er immer dachte, sie wäre unerreichbar fern, das Gefühl ihrer Haut und der Geschmack ihres Mundes, das alles kannte er, bis sie sich abrupt erhob.  
  
„Gott verdammt!“  
  
„Trinity? Was... was ist los?“  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, dann sagte sie sanft: „Das EMP hat alle Systeme gekillt. Ich kann keine Scans durchführen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß, was zu tun ist.“  
  
„Trinity...“ Er versuchte, sie zurück in seine Arme zu ziehen, aber sie wich zurück, schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie verwandelte sich zurück in die kühle, effiziente Soldatin aus der Matrix.  
  
„Nein. Neo, du musst das ernst nehmen. Öffne deinen Mund und lehn' dich zurück.“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Ich muss wissen, ob du oral blutest. Das kann ein Hinweis auf innere Verletzungen sein.“  
  
Er blinzelte. „Du hast meinen Mund definitiv untersucht, Trinity.“  
  
Ihr Gesicht wurde durch ein kurzes Lächeln erhellt, aber dann nickte sie brüsk und begann, mit präzisen, vorsichtigen Fingerspitzen in regelmäßigen Abständen auf seinen Oberkörper zu drücken.  
  
„Tut das weh?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme gleichmäßig und kontrolliert.  
  
„Nein. Nur der Druck.“  
  
„Das?“  
  
„Nein. Trinity, alles okay.“ Er versuchte, sie in einen erneuten Kuss zu ziehen, war bestürzt, als sie sich seinen Armen ein weiteres Mal entzog, dann sah er hinab und sah den Wächter, der funktionslos zu ihren Füßen lag. Die Krallen ausgestreckt, nur Zentimeter entfernt.  
  
„Oh Jesus Christus!“  
  
„Es ist okay, er ist tot. Altmetall.“  
  
„Aber er hätte dich umbringen können!“  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat er nicht.“  
  
„Aber er hätte es tun können“, sagte er, starrte auf das Ding, auf seine gruseligen Ausmaße. Er realisierte plötzlich, warum sie sich über ihn geworfen hatte und er fühlte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, demütig angesichts ihrer Courage. Agenten, Wächter, der Tod selbst, in ihrem Angesicht zuckte sie nur ihre schmalen Schultern und sie fielen, völlig besiegt. Was sie vielleicht nicht so sehr von ihm selbst unterschied.  
  
_Du siehst also, du kannst unmöglich tot sein. Es ist nicht möglich. Weil ich dich liebe. Hörst du? Ich liebe dich. Und jetzt steh auf!_  
  
Er hatte den Verdacht, dass er immer alles tun würde, was sie von ihm verlangte. Wirklich alles, ohne Fragen, ohne Einwände.  
  
_Ich will dir mal sagen, was ich glaube._  
  
Aber als er sie ansah, hatte er ebenfalls den Verdacht, dass sie nichts verlangen würde. Nicht, solange es nichts Entscheidendes war. Den Tod besiegen. Den Krieg beenden. Sie zu lieben.  
  
_Ich glaube, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst._  
  
„Trinity...“  
  
„Neo, du zitterst.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.  
  
„Mir ist nur kalt.“  
  
„Nein. Du hast einen Schock.“ Sie wandte sich ab, wütend auf sich selbst. „Gott, natürlich hast du einen Schock. Warte hier.“  
  
„Nein! Nein, bleib hier. Bitte, Trinity...“  
  
„Ich bin in einer Sekunde zurück.“  
  
Sie rannte zu den Kabinen, schnappte sich so viele Decken, wie sie finden konnte, kehrte zurück zum Hauptdeck und wickelte Neo hinein, mit schnellen, sparsamen Bewegungen.  
  
„Es wird bald ein Rettungsschiff da sein“, sagte sie sanft. „Wir haben ein SOS-Signal abgeschickt, bevor wir den EMP ausgelöst haben. Keine Sorge.“  
  
Neo schob seine Hand heraus und nahm ihre. „Trinity...“  
  
„Es ist alles gut“, sagte sie weich, „es wird alles gut werden. Hab keine Angst, Neo.“  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst“, sagte er. „Ich brauche dich nur hier. Das ist alles.“

 

 

 

°°°


	9. The Sky is falling

Ich möchte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie es sich für sie anfühlen muss, sie zu verlieren, noch nicht. Als wir davon hörten, ging es uns nicht besonders gut. Man könnte sagen, wir fühlten uns, als ob unsere Eingeweide mit ein paar Gabeln rausgerissen wurden, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber wir waren nicht da. Trinity war da. Süße, heilige Scheiße, Trinity war da.

Switch. Weißblond, ätzende Zunge, zornig. Aber loyal wie Scheiße. Sie war ein verdammt gutes Mädchen, unter der Oberfläche. Und sie war auch gut in ihrem Job. …

Ich habe immer erwartet, so etwas über Trinity zu hören. Nicht die anderen beiden.

„Überlass mir deine Codes, Switch. Wenn du stirbst, kriege ich sie nie.“ Das letzte Mal, als ich sie sah.

„Du wirst dich scheiße fühlen, wenn sie tatsächlich stirbt, Sparky“, hatte Apoc gesagt. Er hatte den Punkt erreicht, wo er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht sterben würde.

„Nee. Das ist dein Job. Ich würde einen Mangel an Fürsorge erleben.“

Er hatte gelacht und sie angesehen, grinsend. Sie hatte nur zurückgelächelt, amüsiert über sein Amüsement. Diese zwei waren ein seltsames Paar – er war ruhig, gelassen, entspannt, sie war pures Dynamit – aber es funktionierte. Direkt vom ersten Tag an.

Wir machen immer Witze darüber, dass die Retorten sterben. Das macht es weniger wahrscheinlich.

Nur, dass das nicht stimmt.

Ich habe Glück. Mit Ausnahme von Squiddies bin ich sicher. Also führe ich ein gesegnetes Leben. Ich muss nur zusehen, wie ihnen die Scheiße aus dem Leib geprügelt wird, und wissen, dass, wenn ich Mist baue und sei er auch nur winzig, nur bei einer einzigen Gelegenheit, sie unter einer Decke nach Zion zurückkehren, und ich werde diese Erinnerung haben, um mich in den einsamen, eisigen Nächten warm zu halten.

Manchmal sehe ich Niobe und Ghost an und ich versuche mir vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Auf großen Schiffen ist es etwas anderes, mit einer weniger familiären Crew, und es ist sogar dann schlimm genug. Ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen. Und ich fühle mich unbehaglich damit, dass Trinity es jetzt kann.

Wie ich sagte, ich lebe entspannt.

Niemand scheint zu wissen, was zur Hölle schief gelaufen ist, wie sie alle ausgeklinkt wurden, wie Trinity alleine rauskam, wenn sie die anderen immer zuerst rausschickte. Die Story, die wir herausfilterten, ist inkoherent, macht keinen Sinn. Sie beinhaltet Agenten und Squiddies und einen Neuen, der verdammt noch mal fünfunddreißig ist, und einen ausgelösten EMP nach einer Squiddy-Attacke, während der niemand zu Tode kam. In dem Falle, warum ist ein Operator tot? Wie zur Hölle ist Dozer gestorben? Warum ist Tank so schwer verletzt? Die Hammer hat fünf Tage gebraucht, um die Neb aufzuladen und die Überlebenden zurückzubringen, und die Gerüchteküche kochte wie wild. Morpheus, wird geraunt, behauptet, sein Neuer sei der Auserwählte. Das Ding ist, ein anderes Gerücht sagt, Morpheus wäre aus der liebevollen Pflege einiger Agenten gerettet worden, von Trinity plus Neuem, und noch ein anderes sagt, Trinity wäre verliebt in Retorten-Opa, was für uns, die sie kennen, genauso wahrscheinlich klingt wie, dass er der Auserwählte ist.

Wie ich schon sagte, die ganze Sache riecht nach Bullshit.

Ich schäme mich, weil ich nicht wirklich will, dass wir Trinity finden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Sie ist sehr anstrengend, jeder kann sehen, dass eine Menge unter ihrem schwarzen Haar vorgeht, aber gleichzeitig hat keiner einen Schimmer, was das sein könnte. Sie war mir immer voraus, und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand sie wirklich versteht. Ghost mag den Gedanken, dass er es tut, weil es eine schöne, glänzende Politur für den simplen Fakt ist, dass er sie ficken möchte. Ich habe ihm mal gesagt, dass sie den Aufwand in diesem Fall nicht wert ist – er sollte mir das glauben, ich war der einzige Kerl, der das jemals rausfinden wird – und er hat eine Woche nicht mit mir geredet, außer es hatte mit der Arbeit zu tun. Man muss auf einem Schiff sein, um zu verstehen, wie sehr ihn das ganze angepisst hat. Nicht nur, weil es ein begrenzter Raum ist. Ich bin sein Operator. Die meisten Leute wollen wirklich eine gute Arbeitsbeziehung zu uns haben. Tatsächlich könnte man sagen, dass das normalerweise Priorität hat.

Aber als wir hochkommen, sehen wir etwas sehr seltsames. Die Hammer war losgeflogen, um sie zu holen, und sie landete bereits, mit einer verkrüppelten Nebuchadnezzar im Schlepptau, aufgeladen, ruckartig folgend – aber da ist eine Infanterie, und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie uns irgendwie in die Nähe lassen würden.

Die Rampen fahren aus, und ich kann die bedeckten Körper sehen, die von der Neb getragen werden. Morpheus und Roland sind die Nächsten, und sie werden von einigen Militärs in Empfang genommen und weggeführt. Schließlich sehen wir die Hammeriden. Maggie zuerst, mit einer Bahre, die aussieht wie Tank; dann die ganze Crew – und zu guter Letzt Trinity. Sie läuft mit ihren üblichen sicheren Schritten, aber der Typ neben ihr, der einzige, den ich nicht kenne, ist eine glatzköpfige Retorte, der noch nicht länger als einen Monat draußen ist. Wenn überhaupt.

Er hat braune Augen, er ist groß, er bewegt sich mit einer liebenswerten Ungeschicklichkeit und er hat eine gewisse Unschuld an sich. Und es ist wahr, er ist alt. Verdammt alt. Dreißig, ungefähr. Trinity bleibt stehen, um etwas zu ihm zu sagen, und er dreht sich herum und schenkt ihr dieses Lächeln, dass ihr schon so viele Kerle zugeworfen haben, das Lächeln, das sagt „Ich will dir das Hirn rausvögeln und es segnen.“ Und sie lächelt zurück und plötzlich machen meine Gedärme einen Sprung. Weil sie ihn anschaut mit diesen eisblauen Augen, die plötzlich riesig sind und leuchten. Und die exakt das gleiche sagen.

Der Himmel stürzt ein.

 

°

 

Ich gehe und suche Ghost, und er lächelt, als er mich sieht, mir nicht ins Gesicht schaut.

„Sie ist hier?“, fragt er sofort, schnappt sich seinen Pullover. „Das ist früh.“ Er ist erfreut.

Armer Bastard.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, also tue ich es nicht, ich sage nur: „Sah sie ankommen, vor zehn Minuten“, und er eilt bereits zu den Fahrstühlen, ich muss ihm hinterherjagen.

„Ghost...“, sage ich, unbeholfen, nicht willens, und unterbreche mich, und er stoppt und plötzlich ist sein ganzer Körper entspannt.

Ghost ist seltsam. Ich meine, ziemlich außerhalb der Skala. Er entspannt bei Terror. Ich schwöre es, ich habe es schon oft genug erlebt. Gerade jetzt macht er sich fast in die Hose vor Angst, sie könnte in mehr als einem Stück zurückgekommen sein.

Ich sage hastig: „Nein, nein, sie ist okay, okay, sieht gut aus!“ und er dreht sich herum und sieht mich fragend an.

„Da ist ein Neuer“, sage ich. „Ich glaube, sie hilft ihm, sich zurechtzufinden. Sie wird jetzt nicht in ihrem Zimmer sein, sie muss einen Raum für ihn auftreiben und so. Morpheus ist bei Roland, sie haben ihnen Truppen geschickt, vermutlich will der Senat über den Vorfall sprechen. Warum kommst du nicht mit zu den Hammeriden? Die können uns sagen, was los ist“, und er dreht sich langsam herum, bevor er nickt und mit mir die Flottenkantine ansteuert.

Jemand muss es ihm sagen.

Dieser Jemand werde mit verdammter Sicherheit nicht ich sein.

Als wir zur Kantine kommen, sehen wir eine große Ansammlung Flottenpersonal, das sich um einen einzigen Tisch zusammengeschart hat. Der Tisch ist groß, aber diese Neuigkeiten machen ihn zwergenhaft klein.

Cypher hat sie umgebracht.

Das ruft ein kollektives Schaudern hervor. Es ist einfach ein Fakt, dass sie sich aufeinander verlassen; Sympathie spielt keine Rolle. Sie empfangen Kugeln für Leute, die sie hassen, das ist der Deal. Eine befreite Person umzubringen ist in der Flotte noch nie vorgekommen. Es gibt keinen Grund, die Agenten erledigen das schnell genug für dich. Sich gegenseitig am Leben zu halten ist ein Gebet für ihr eigenes Überleben, der einzige Talisman, den sie haben.

Trinity. Sie und dieser Kerl gingen rein. Das ist wahr. AK sah das ganze verdammte Ding, sie haben die Situation überwacht in der Erwartung, dass sie bei Morpheus den Stecker ziehen würden, sie machten sich bereit, der Neb zu Hilfe zu kommen. Sie wussten, dass Trinity mit dem Anfänger, Cypher und den Brüdern alleine war und Roland entschied, dass sie hilflos sei und gerettet werden müsse.

Jesus. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals wieder jemand über sie sagen wird.

Morpheus wurde von Agenten gefangen gehalten, sein Gehirn war kurz davor, gehackt zu werden. Das Ausstöpseln wurde erwartet. Dann erschien Trinity plötzlich auf den Monitoren der Hammer, in das Gebäude marschierend, nur mit einem Anfänger, um ihr zu helfen, und die Crew der Hammer hatte prompt einige kollektive Herzattacken. Trinity, so cool, so kontrolliert. Logik in menschlicher Form. Plötzlich verrückt. Sie entschieden, dass die Trauer sie überwältigt hatte, dass sie auf dem Weg in den Suizid war. Es war furchtbar, sagte AK, diesem Mädchen dabei zuzusehen, wie es ruhig auf den Tod zuging, wo sie ihm doch vorher so viele Male von der Schippe gesprungen war, so wunderbar unwahrscheinlich erfolgreich. Es kann sehr langweilig während der Wache sein, und alle Operator beobachten bestimmte Personen, weil es so höllisch spannend ist. Trinity ist eine von ihnen. Anmutig. Tödlich. Ein Original. AK, sie konnten kaum hinschauen, aber es konnte auch keiner nicht hinschauen. Das ganze Schiff versammelte sich um die Bildschirme, starrte, wartete auf das Unausweichliche.

Der neue Typ – er ging mit ihr rein. Eine Woche Training hinter sich und er benahm sich, als ob sie beide mit uns auf der Akademie gewesen wären. Eine Einheit, sagte AK benommen. Doppeltes Spiel. Jagten das Gebäude in die Luft, als ob sie dazu geboren wären. Kämpften gemeinsam mit den Agenten, gottverdammt. Als ob sie sich schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen würden und jede Bewegung des anderen voraussagen konnten bevor sie überhaupt passierte. Instinktives Zusammenspiel.

Er wich Kugeln aus. Wie ein Agent. Dieser Neue wich ihnen verdammt noch Mal aus.

Sie retteten Morpheus mit einem Hubschrauber. Er begann abzustürzen. Trinity war noch drin. Sie war am Ende eines Seils, auf halber Strecke ein Hochhaus hinab. Dieser Kerl schnappte sich das andere Ende, dann zog er sie aufs Dach. Mit bloßen Händen. Dann brachte er die beiden raus.

Ein Agent zerschoss das Telefon, als Trinity draußen war. Dieser Neo steckte fest ohne einen Ausgang.

Mann-gegen-Mann-Gefecht mit einem Agenten. Und er gewann.

„Das ist unmöglich“, höre ich mich selber sagen. Sie starren mich an.

„Ja“, stimmt Mauser rundweg zu, „ist es. Natürlich ist es das. Aber wir haben es alle gesehen.“

„Wir sahen mehr als das“, sagt AK.

„ _Mehr_?“ sage ich. Ich werfe Ghost einen Blick zu. Er steht da, ausdruckslos, beobachtet AK.

„Drei Agenten. Drei von ihnen. Einer von ihnen schoss auf Neo aus geringer Entfernung. Wiederholt. In die Brust. Er starb.“

„Nein, tat er nicht.“ Ich bin verwirrt. „Ich habe ihn eben gesehen, er kam aus der Hammer.“

„Er starb“, sagt AK matt. „Wir haben es alle gesehen. Und Maggie hat seine Daten überprüft. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Tot.“

„Aber...“

„Er kam wieder zurück ins Leben. Er löschte einen Agenten. Dann ging er raus. Sie wurden von Squiddies attackiert. Verwüsteten alles, sie mussten mit dem EMP warten bis Neo draußen war, und die Calamari waren bei ihnen im Hauptdeck.“

Stille. Dann –

„Verarsch mich nicht, AK“, sagt Ballard rau. „Komm schon!“

„Tut er nicht“, sagt Roland, seine Stimme unwillig. Keiner hat gemerkt, dass er reingekommen ist. „Ich habe es auch gesehen. Es ist passiert.“

„Wie?“

„Morpheus glaubt, er ist der Auserwählte“, sagt Maggie.

Allgemeines Schweigen. Dann Ghost: „Was denkt Trinity?“

Maggie sieht ihn an, ernst, direkt. Maggie mochte Ghost schon immer und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie mehr Eier in der Hose als der Rest von uns zusammen. „Sie glaubt das auch.“

„Natürlich tut sie das“, sagt Roland.

„Warum?“ fragt Ballard. „Ich meine, kommt schon, jeder weiß, dass Morpheus verdammt unzurechnungsfähig ist, aber sie war immer klug genug für drei. Warum glaubt sie diesen Müll? Sie war nie religiös.“

„Sie sind zusammen.“ Wieder Roland. Bestimmt. „Sie und dieser Neo. Waren es, als wir sie aufgelesen haben, offensichtlich. Ich würde sagen, das macht sie zu einer unzuverlässigen Zeugin.“

„Unzer-fucking-trennlich.“ Mauser seufzt. „Glücklicher Bastard.“

„Du verarschst uns“, sagt Ballard ungläubig. „Trinity hat keine Kerle! Oder Mädchen, von denen ich weiß. Sie ist wie Ghost. Ich würde vermuten, es ist ihr verdammtes Horroskop.“

Ich kann Ghost nicht ansehen. Ich würde ihn lieber in der Matrix sehen als hier, gerade jetzt.

„Es wird nicht halten“, sagt Roland. „Klassische Befreiungstransferenz auf seiner Seite, Trauer auf ihrer. Und sie ist viel zu klug für ihn. Sie wird in einem Monat gelangweilt sein. Er ist in der Matrix ein Wunder, aber außerhalb... Persönlichkeitsfreie Zone. Man könnte auch intellektuell behindert sagen. Ein interessanter Persönlichkeitsmix. Falls Morpheus Recht hat, haben wir einen dummen Retter an der Hand.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Maggie. „Er scheint mir klug genug. Und er ist ein netter Kerl. Behutsam zu ihr. Sie hat eine Menge verloren.“

„Sie scheinen einander zu mögen.“ Ich kann sehen, dass AK Ghosts Blick meidet. AK weiß Bescheid. Das bedeutet, er spielt es runter. Sie ist verrückt nach dem Kerl, ich habe es in ihrem Gesicht gesehen.

„Es wird nicht halten“, wiederholt Roland. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Trinity ist klug.“ Ghosts Stimme ist gleichmäßig. „Und wenn sie an ihn glaubt, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es keine Grundlage dafür gibt. Genauso wie ihre Zuneigung zu ihm.“

„Es gibt eine Grundlage“, sagt Roland irritiert. Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand ihm nicht zustimmt. Er ist einer der alten Schule. „Wir haben es euch gesagt. Es ist unerklärlich, zu was er in der Lage ist. Aber er ist alt, er ist fünfunddreißig.“

Ein weiteres scharfes Luftholen im Publikum aus zahlreichen Lungen.

„Vielleicht ist das Grund, warum er kann, was er kann“, fährt Roland fort. „Vielleicht liegt es an seinem Alter. Keiner weiß es, wir haben nie jemanden befreit, der so alt war.“

Ghost wendet sich zum Gehen. Aber vorher schaut er Roland an; vernünftig, ruhig.

„Es scheint mir, als ob Trinity zur Zeit mehr Informationen hat als irgendjemand sonst. Also werde ich ihr Urteil akzeptieren bis ich in einer Position bin, mein eigenes zu fällen. Und wenn alle Informationen, die wir haben, immer noch darauf hinweisen, dass er der Auserwählte ist, werde ich das auch glauben. Zynismus und Intelligenz sind keine Synonyme.“

„Er kann fliegen“, sagt Maggie plötzlich. Sie sieht hoch in die umstehenden Gesichter. „Wir haben es gesehen. Er kann _fliegen_.“

 

 

°°°


End file.
